Humpty Dumpty
by aidenadams13
Summary: Amu, -humpty- lives with her two best friends Mika and Rene, who are a raccoon and a flying squirrel, out in the forest and she is a loner/secret assassin. Ikuto, -dumpty- lives in a mansion with his sister and parents. but will he find out about humpty?
1. Humpty

**Amu's point of view**

'_Why? Why am I running?'_ I slowly jumped I went higher and higher and just kept on rising until I reached the top of a fence.

'_Huh? A lock?' _a large silver lock was in front of me the shape was four diamond hearts connected by the tips with a small keyhole in the center of the glowing diamonds. _'I know this shape, it's my lock it's the humpty lock' _I moved towards the lock and tried to open it

"The key, to enter you must have the key"

"Where is it, where is my key?"

"No not your key his key, the one who can open your heart is not you it is him"

"Who?"

"I am a brass lock I have a brass key, I am a gold lock I have a gold key, I am a silver lock I have a silver key, you are a humpty lock…" the voice stopped and awaited my answer

"He is a dumpty key…"

I opened my eyes and looked around. My pillow was still under my head, but as usual my blanket was stolen by the figure beside me.

"Mika you stole the blanket again!" I whined as I shook the small raccoon back to life. He looked up, yawned, and stretched his back then slowly circled around his pillow three times then lazed back down; his expression threatening to fall back asleep.

"Oh, no you don't!" my long fingers wrapped around his tiny body, I pulled him up and kissed his forehead. He squirmed a bit then closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into my shirt. His forehead hitting the small lock around my neck. I smiled then stood up letting my long legs feel the cool breeze. I put on my shorts and climbed out of the tent.

The first step of the morning was cold. It was still dark and the grass was wet from the rain last night. I inhaled the fresh air. I closed my eyes and I could smell the forest, the sharp smell of the pine trees, the sweet smell of the poppies, the clean smell of the lake, and the fresh smell of wet grass. I could have stayed like this forever, but I was interrupted by a small squeaking and tiny footsteps on my arm.

"Good morning Rene." I said to the squirrel perched on my shoulder. The small brown creature squeaked and smiled then jumped off my shoulder onto a branch and crawled inside a small hole. When she came out she had some berries in her arms and nuts in her cheeks. She jumped back on my shoulder and dropped the berries onto Mika who had cuddled up in my arms. He grabbed all the berries and stuffed them in his mouth, then jumped onto the ground and began to eat. Rene ran down my arm and jumped down onto the ground next to Mika and started to eat the nuts she had brought out.

I smiled softly then walked over to the lake. I sat on the edge of the bank and put my feet into the blue water. It was cold but it still felt good on my skin. I sunk all the way in, allowing my shorts and t shirt to get wet. I sat there for a few minutes and watched the sun rise, then stood up and walked back over to my two animal friends, who had already finished their breakfasts and had began rummaging through my clothes looking for an outfit for me. Rene grabbed a towel and climbed up my back then draped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you" I said patting her head. I undressed and put on the outfit Mika had chose for me, though it was my school uniform and I wore it almost every day, he still took the time to pull it out for me and pick out some accessories. It was a red Plaid skirt, a button up shirt, knee high socks, and a black jacket. He also pulled out a pair or black heels that went about half way to my knees, a pair of stud earrings and a black choker. After I was done changing Mika came to me with a black ribbon in his mouth, his copper eyes looked at me begging. "Okay" I sighed. He crawled up my leg and onto my back, and then he grabbed a small portion of my bubblegum pink hair and braided it while twisting the ribbon into the braid leaving out just enough to tie off my hair with a bow.

"Okay" I said "I got to get going!" Mika nodded and hopped off my back then I heard Rene squeak. I turned and she hopped on my neck then fastened a necklace around my neck that had an 'a' pendant on it. "Thanks" I said a she too hopped off my back. I smiled quickly and walked off towards the trail. Once I got to the trail I followed it left for about five minutes and walked up to the road which was busy with cars bicycles and other students on their way to school. I followed behind the others alone and quiet like I normally am. Up through the smog and noise, up to the huge castle like building where I went to school. To you this morning might seem busy and long but to me it was just another day of high school.

**Aiden: ****well that was my first chapter! **

**Amu:**** why did you make me a loner?**

**Aiden: ****well Mika liked it, didn't you?**

**Mika:**** *stares***

**Ikuto:**** oh, sure ask the raccoon. It can't even talk! And where am I in the story?**

**Aiden: ****patience is a virtue~ now do the disclaimer!**

**Amu & Ikuto: ****Aiden doesn't own SC.**

**Aiden: ****good job! **** *thumbs up***

**Amu & Ikuto: ****whatever.**


	2. Dumpty

**Aiden: yay! Another chapter!**

**Ikuto: am I in it?**

**Aiden: actually this chapter is all about you.**

**Ikuto: really? Yay!**

**Amu: boo!**

**Ikuto: well Mika likes it right?**

**Mika: *stares***

**Aiden: hey weren't you the one who said not to ask Mika?**

**Ikuto: yes… but it is okay when I do it!**

**Aiden and Amu: whatever *leaves***

**Ikuto: wait girls! *runs after***

**Mika: *stares***

Ikuto's point of view

"Beep beep"

"Stupid alarm clock!" I grunted as I sat up and pushed the snooze button. The covers fell off me and the air conditioner gusted at me.

"Burr" I uncovered the rest of my body and stood up. I stretched and yawned. I walked over to my closet and went inside.

"damn Utau got the bigger closet I can't find anything." I mumbled as I walked to the back off my closet and grabbed my pants of the rack. Then walked back to the front of the closet and grabbed one of my shirts and jackets.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and put on my clothes. I walked over to the mirror and washed my face with some facial cream I brought back from France. After that I walked out into my room and grabbed my bag and my tie. Then I walked out into the hallway.

"Good morning sir" said one of the maids bowing. I nodded and walked downstairs. Utau was in the living room watching television.

"morning" I said

"good morning" she said looking back over her shoulder. She has blonde hair that she usually keeps up in two pig tails at the top of her head and dark purple eyes. I walked into the dining room mom was standing there talking to one of the maids. When they were done talking mom turned to sit.

"ah morning sweetie! You scared me." She said startled as she sat at the table

"morning" I replied. Mom has long blonde hair down to the back of her knees and sapphire eyes. I sat down at the end of the table. My dad walked in. he had blue hair like mine, along with blue eyes.

"morning." He said leaning over and kissing my mom.

"Morning" I grunted eating my breakfast. After breakfast my parents left for work and then the doorbell rang and another one of the maids answered it.

"Hey peoples" said an all too familiar voice.

"Kukai!" Utau squealed as she ran and hugged a tall boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He hugged her back.

"Get a room" said a short girl with blonde hair to the middle of her back and yellow eyes.

"I could say the same to you Rima" I said smirking and gesturing to the purple haired boy with brown eyes and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Nagi!" she said blushing. We all laughed except for Nagi who just buried his face in Rima's hair. We all went out to my car, which was a black convertible with a blue stripe down the middle. I sat in the driver's seat and let the roof down then the rest climbed in without opening the doors. And I drove off to school.

**Aiden: well I hope you liked it!**

**Ikuto: well I did**

**Aiden: What about you Amu?**

**Amu Mika & Rene: *stares at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: what?**

**Amu Mika & Rene: *leaves***

**-awkward silence—**

**Aiden: ahem! Disclaimer~**

**Ikuto: Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara!**


	3. laughing fit

**Aiden: yay! My third chappie!**

**Rene: *squeak***

**Aiden: Amu is still mad at Ikuto so I'll do the disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Rima's point of view

Ikuto drove into the parking lot and as usual everyone circled around his car and screamed our names. I got out of the car and walked to class, and of course all the boys were following me and asking me random questions. I enjoyed this since I was the only one who was in a class without the others. I played it cool and ignored everyone.

During break time some people got up behind the teacher's desk and got the attention of all the students. They started telling jokes that were really funny and I tried hard not to laugh because that would ruin my image, but it was too funny.

Before I knew it I leaned back in my chair and busted out laughing. I suddenly realized what I was doing and covered my mouth everybody was staring at me and laughing. I stood up and ran out of the classroom. I kept running until I was in a part of the hallway I didn't recognize. I leaned up against the wall and began to cry I sunk down to the floor and sat there crying.

"Yo, are you okay?" asked an unfamiliar voice. I looked up and standing there was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and honey colored eyes. I stared at her.

"hello? Anyone home?" she said as she waved her bag in front of my face. "I asked if your okay."

"oh, um, I-I'm fine." I lied.

"you don't look fine." She replied. I looked down. "I know why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"there's nothing wrong" I lied again.

"oh I see so you always sit in an empty hallway crying?" she teased. I sighed.

"I was laughing." I said.

"why is that a reason to cry?" she asked.

"because it's out of character." I replied looking down at my knees. The girl leaned on the wall across the hall from me and stared out the window.

"so you're the cool quiet type huh? And you started laughing in front of everyone and I'm guessing that by your reaction after you started laughing the rest of the people stared at you and laughed too. Am I right?"

"yeah" I said quietly. _"I don't get her it's like she was there!" _I thought to myself.

"so you ran out here to calm down."

"yes what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"go back." She replied simply.

"what how can I do that? I looked so stupid leaning back in my chair with my head flung back laughing." I said beginning to cry again. The girl turned and faced me, her back pressed up against the window. She smirked.

"yeah you probably did look stupid, and I'll bet you a million to one while you're out here they're in there laughing at you." She said. I began to cry louder.

"you're probably right so why would I go back?" I heard footsteps. The girl walked over and got down on her knees. She patted my head once and pulled my chin up with her fingers.

"you can always put it my way." She suggested. "Would you rather be out here were they're laughing at you or would you rather be in there were they're laughing with you?" She stood up and held out her hand.

"come on let's get you back to class." She said. I grabbed her hand and stood up.

"but I don't know the way." I said.

"what class are you in?" she asked.

"class 1D" she looked around for a second.

"this way" she said walking down the hall. I followed her. The hall seemed to be different without all the students in it.

"um?" I started.

"hmm?" she replied.

"not meaning to be rude or anything, but shouldn't you be in class too?" I asked shyly.

"nah, the teacher never takes attendance and I already have all my work turned in for this week so there's nothing I'll benefit from by going to class today."

"what about your friends won't they be worried?" I asked.

"nope they don't go to this school so they wouldn't care" she replied calmly.

"well, what about being in the hall? What do you benefit from that?"

"well, I get to help out lost little girls with a character complexes." She said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"here it is." She said. I hadn't even noticed that we'd stopped walking much less that we were already there. I sighed.

"you'll be fine just play your character and everyone will forget about it okay?" she said patting my head. I nodded and opened the door as she walked off. As I walked into the room everyone stared. I ignored them and sat down at my seat.

"Rima you're late." The teacher said.

"yeah so what?" I said looking out the window trying to keep cool. He sighed then continued his lesson.

Soon it was lunch time and nobody talked about me laughing. The boys went back to asking me random questions and the girls went back to their plotting against me. _"it worked!"_ I thought as I walked down to the lunchroom with my homework bag and jacket. Our school was different we had lunch at the end of the day so that we could eat while we were waiting for our rides.

"Rima!" I hear Utau call. Her, Ikuto and Kukai were standing at the gate waving. I grabbed my lunch and walked over to them. We all sat down and ate our lunch. I felt two arms grab my waist and a chin rest on my head. I jumped and looked up to see Nagi's tired face.

"Hey Rima-koi" he said burring his head in my hair like always.

"are you that tired?" I asked.

"yeah no thanks to Kukai, who ditched on cleaning." He complained.

"oh sorry man I forgot!" Kukai said quickly.

"nah, it's okay just don't forget next time" Nagi said calmly. After we all finished our lunches we climbed into Ikuto's car and he drove us home to our mansions. I slept well that night because I met- oh crap I didn't even get her name or say thank you! I sat up and thought for a bit. I'll just talk to her tomorrow. I fell back asleep.

**Aiden: yay! The end of chappie 3!**

**Amu: Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Aiden: now I'm going to go to bed because it's like 2:30 AM good night! *passes out***

**Ikuto: R&R!**


	4. A Day In The Office

**Aiden: yay! Another chapter!**

**Ikuto: what took you so long?**

**Aiden: *sweat drop* writer's block**

**Amu: well anyway get on with the story!**

Rima's point of view (again)

I opened my eyes and sat up. _"I have to find her today" _I thought to myself. I sat up and stretched my arms. I put on my uniform and headed downstairs to see that Nagi was already here sitting on the couch talking to Utau.

"You guys already here?"I asked

"Yeah your mom let us in on her way to work" said a husky voice. It was Ikuto.

"Okay" I said casually while walking to the door.

"It's only 7:00 Rima, we have an hour" Kukai said.

"Oh yeah I didn't realize." I said nervously. But I did know what time it was. I wanted to get to school early so that when that girl came I could talk to her.

I walked over and sat on Nagi's lap then we started to talk about music or something. I wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation because I was thinking of a way to find the girl and thank her. _"I could ask Ikuto since he's the student council president" _I thought. _"But then I would have to tell him about yesterday and he would tease me endlessly"._

"Time to go" Utau said in a chipper voice. I nodded and we all climbed into my limo.

When we go to school I immediately got out of the limo and ran to class

Utau's point of view

Rima ran off so quickly and didn't even say goodbye' and she was in a hurry this morning too? Something's up.

"What's up with her?" Ikuto asked. So he noticed too.

"I don't know." Kukai said. I saw Nagi's face drop. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me with worried eyes.

"I'm sure she's okay" I said quietly. He weakly smiled and we walked off to class.

Amu's point of view

"Miss Hinamori" said the secretary in the office. Yep you guessed it; I was caught skipping classes **AGAIN!** I stood up and walked into the principal's office. The office was about the size of a small bedroom. It had an old wooden desk, some book shelves, and some chairs in a semi-circle around the carpet. Sitting behind the desk was a large black chair. In the chair was a tall black man in a blue suit. When I walked in he sighed loudly and shook his disapprovingly.

"You're already back Amu-Chan?" he asked sighing and straitening up his papers. Yup I'm in here enough that the principle and I are on a first name basis. I walked over and lounged on the couch that was up against the window.

"Yep I just couldn't stay away" I said smirking.

"So what was it this time? Graffiti? Broken window? Mangled body?" he asked while standing up and walking until he was standing in front of his desk facing me.

"What do you mean? I can't visit a friend Tomo-Kun?" I teased.

"Amu…" he said glaring at me. I sighed.

"Skipping" I whispered reluctantly. He sighed leaning up against his desk staring down at his papers. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Two sugars no cream" he said walking back and sitting down at his desk. I nodded and walked down the hall to the coffee machine and got two cups of coffee and walked back to the office. I put one cup on the secretary's desk and walked in. I set the other on his desk, and grabbed a stack of papers on his desk.

"Thanks" he said. I nodded and looked through the papers.

"You really want me to take this test don't you?" In my hand was a test for me to take. If I passed the test I would move to the next class in my year, since I was the number 1 in my class with grades. But I didn't really care what class I was in because I didn't have any student friends.

"Yes I do." He answered calmly.

"Why?" I asked he sighed.

"Because you're way too smart to be a in a standard class and I know you only skip class because you're bored with the lessons." He said not looking up from his papers. I sighed and took a pencil from his desk, turned on my I pod and began to take the test. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tomo said. The door opened and there stood a tall boy with messy cobalt hair and the third year's uniform. I think I know him. I went through my memory. Oh yeah he's the student council president.

Ikuto's point of view

I walked in and began to talk.

"Hey I got those papers" I said to the principle. He gestured for me to walk in. as I stepped in I handed the papers to the principle to sign and sat down. Across the room was a window that had a couch in front of it. _"Wait there's someone on that couch" _I thought. There was a girl with pink hair and a long figure sitting- no lounging on the couch staring at some papers with head phones in her ears listening to music. I stared at her. She glanced over at me and rolled her eyes. Then she sat up and began writing something on the papers. Then she got up and pressed a button on her I pod and walked over to the desk.

"There you go Tomo-Kun" she said lazily. Wait did she just call him Tomo-Kun?

"Thank you" he said grabbing the stack of papers. She walked back over to the couch and turned her I pod back on so loud that I could hear it across the room. She laid down on the couch with her back to the room and I think she went to sleep.

"_She called the principle Tomo-Kun and now she's acting as if she was at home?" _I thought to myself._ "Is she a staff? No she's wearing the school uniform. Who is she?"_

"That's first year Hinamori Amu" said the principle. I stared at him skeptically. Did I say that out loud?

"I saw you staring at her" he said answering my unasked question not looking up from the papers she handed him. I nodded.

"So what's that?" I asked gesturing towards the papers in his hand.

"A test to move her into an advanced class." He answered still grading the test.

"She asked to be moved up?" I asked. Normally students want to stay in their classes to make the work easier on them. Why would a student want harder work?

"No I asked her to take the test"

"Why?"

"Because she always skips class because 'the work is boring'" he said using air quotes. I nodded that makes sense. He finished grading and his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. He motioned for me to come look at the papers. My eyes widened and I could feel my jaw drop.

"A 98?" I shouted. Grabbing the papers out of his hand and going over her work. It was all there and correct.

"This doesn't make sense I've only ever gotten a 97 and that was with five weeks of studying, it didn't look like she was studying even five _minutes_!" I said in disbelief. He smiled and shrugged. I looked over at her.

"Amu-Chan wake up" the principle said. She didn't move. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Wake up" he repeated.

"Her I pod" I said. He reached down and pushed the pause button then backed up. She reached down and pressed play. He sighed and pulled the earphones off of the IPod. She shot up.

"**Someone better be dying or else someone will wish they were dead!"**She yelled giving us both the scariest death glare you will ever see. I flinched. I could swear her eyes turned red. The principle sighed and held out the IPod. She snatched it out of his hand took out her head phones and put them in her pocket.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly. The principle grabbed the test out of my hand and showed it to her.

"Yeah so what about it?" she asked getting annoyed.

"You got a 98" he said.

"And?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"Your moving classes" he said walking back to his desk.

"Okay" she said. "1b or 1c?"

"Neither" he replied.

"Huh?" he sighed.

"You'll be in 3b" he said calmly. My eyes widened. No way was a first year smart enough to skip to my third year class. Her eyes widened too.

"No" she said quickly.

"Sorry Amu but it's the lowest class I can put you in without 'limiting your learning abilities'" he said using air quotes again.

"No" she repeated.

"Why not?" he asked. She slammed her fists down on the desk causing the wood to snap.

"You know damn well why not" she hissed at him.

"Well I have a meeting to go to so I'll leave the rest of my work with you two" he said

"Us two?" she asked.

"Yes I have a few requests from girls I need you to look through instead of this pervert." He said pointing at me. I frowned and she nodded. He left and she sat down on a chair with some papers.

"Well why not?" I asked. She snapped her head up and gave me the same death glare as earlier.

"because of all the fucking 'popular' assholes and bitches are shoved in that damn class and I will not put up with their shit, and I would rather be put in hell then deal with Nikaidou's crap!" she exclaimed.

"And here I thought it was impossible to use every cuss word in one sentence." I teased. She glared at me again. I smirked.

"But you see since you have such a negative attitude towards this you can't see that this is a blessing in disguise." I said.

"How the hell is it a blessing?" she said boredly. I smirked and got behind her.

"Because you get to spend every day with me. And don't act like you don't know who I am." I whispered in her ear. I expected her to at least shutter. But she didn't.

"Hmmm maybe it is a good thing after all" she said putting her finger on her chin and standing up to face me. Wow I didn't she would be that easy to break.

"But then again, maybe not" she said putting her finger on my lips.

"Well, at least not for you." She said winking. She giggled, pulled her hand back, sat down, and began sorting the papers again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look I won't pretend not to know who you are Tskuyomi." She said regaining her attitude. "But I know damn well you know who I am so don't pretend that I'm some innocent little girl." She finished.

She was right I did know who she was. I mean who doesn't know. She is Hinamori Amu, graffiti, broken windows, mangled bodies, skipping classes, stealing cars, cussing out teachers; the list goes on and on. I'm surprised she wasn't in juvenile. She pretty much lives in the detention room. I sighed.

"Fine" I said. She smirked and put the papers on the principle's desk in two piles.

"What's with the two piles?" I asked.

"Well based on a teacher's annual pay I can safely estimate that the school only has 6,372.94 to spend on the repairs and additions to the school. So I put the absolutely important requests in a pile and the others in another pile." She said pointing to the piles.

"What about those ones?" I asked pointing to the pile of papers she left on the table.

"Those are request that are merely optional, originally I was going to add a few to the probable pile but accounting for the hole in the roof over the eastern hallway. I had to take these out. Because the hole is about five feet in diameter and the average speed of a contractor is three feet in circumference per hour, per layer not including insulation or cross beams; and the average contractor makes 435.80 a day if you times that by 2.537 adding the estimated cost of the insulation and round it to the nearest hundred 2,105.60 and you subtract that from the total and you have 4,367.34 left; so I used that to sort these ones from the others." She explained. I could feel my jaw hit the floor

"Wow you figured that out in your head?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" she asked staring at me skeptically.

"You're really smart." I said. She blushed.

"Th-thanks" she said. I smirked. Maybe she wasn't that hard to break.

"So what did you have to do?" she asked regaining her composure.

"Just signing some papers." I replied casually. She walked over and look at the papers and took some from the stack I had to sign and one from the stack I had already signed.

"I'll help you" she said.

"But I have to sign them I'm the student council president." I said. She sighed.

"And you will" she said.

"how?" I asked. She sighed again. She held up the paper I had already signed and shook it a little.

"Now don't go forgetting who I am." She said smirking "Forging signatures is a snap for me." She began to sign the papers quickly almost as if it were her own signature. Soon she finished the papers she had grabbed, and I finished mine.

"Thanks that would have taken me all day" I said leaning back in my chair.

"It was nothing" she said coolly. Writing on another piece of paper.

"what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm signing my own signature so I'll forget yours" she said looking up from her work. Wow she had beautiful eyes. They were the color of honey but they were sad and filled with the look of pain. I stared into them and somehow I got lost in them.

Amu's point of view

I stared into his eyes. They were beautiful but somehow loneliness and desire over shadowed the sapphire orbs. Oh my god I was lost in his eyes! I quickly snapped my head down and began to write again. I could feel the blood rush to my face. Crap I'm blushing! After I signed the page about 12 times I set the pen down and threw the paper away. I walked over to the couch, laid down, and turned on my IPod. After five minutes I glanced over and saw him staring at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What are you staring at? Don't you have somewhere to go?" I asked in a sharp tone.

"Nope don't you?" he replied. I sighed.

"Yeah, I got somewhere to go." I said sadly. Then turned over onto my side facing the window and sighed. I was right because no matter how hard life got I did have somewhere to go.

Home.

**Aiden: so much typing…**

**Amu: uh are you okay?**

**Aiden: yeah but my fingers hurt like hell**

**Amu: I see…**

**Aiden: where's ikuto?**

**Amu: sleeping**

**Ikuto: *on the couch asleep***

**Amu and Aiden: so cute!**

**Mika: *stares***

**Rima: Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way! R&R~!**


	5. IPod trouble

**Aiden: yay! Two chappie in one day!**

**Ikuto: looks like you got over your writer's block**

**Aiden: yup!**

**Amu: congrats!**

**Aiden: thanks and thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed this story and my other story; secrets of the half sisters! I will also be updating the next two chapters of that today!**

**Ikuto: that sounds like a lot of work**

**Aiden: then I better get to work!**

Ikuto's point of view

"hey are you okay?" I asked Amu who was lying on the couch.

"what's it to you?" she snapped.

"I was just curious" I said back.

"whatever man"

"man?"

"would you rather me call you a child?"

"no"

"good"

I walked over to her and tapped her head. She reached down and pressed the pause button on her IPod.

"what?" she whined.

"I was just wondering what you were listening to." I answered calmly. She sighed and turned onto her back. I sat in the chair next to the couch. She handed me the right head phone and I put it in my ear. The song was RIOT by Three Days Grace.

"hmmm" I said.

"what?"

I took the IPod out of her hand and ran across the room.

"hey give that back!" she yelled as she stood up

"if you want it come and get it" I said. She walked over and when she was about two feet away I ran over behind the desk.

"Tskuyomi!" she yelled as I shook the IPod in the air teasing her. She crossed her arms and slanted her stance to the right.

"I'm not going to chase you so give it back!" she yelled.

"awwww but where's the fun in that?" I teased. She glared at me and walked over to the desk. I moved farther behind it and she went around to where I was standing. I went to move when she grabbed the hem of my shirt. I turned to look at her. She was looking down with her bangs covering her face. I flinched. She let go of my shirt then grabbed my collar with her right hand and pulled my face in closer to her's.

"Tskuyomi give me the damn IPod or else." She growled through clenched teeth. Her glare was almost evil and could pierce steel. I flinched and brought my hand closer. She reached up and grabbed hold of the IPod.

"only on one condition" I said tightening my grip.

"and what is that?" I smirked and gave her back her IPod.

"you have to come with me" I said. she sighed.

"where to?" she asked.

"well it's lunch time so I would guess the front gate" I teased.

"well let's go then" she sighed out.

Amu's point of view

we got to the front gate and i could see a group of people sitting on the ground eating.

"aren't you going to get a lunch?" Ikuto asked.

"nah i'm gonna eat when i get home anyway" i said. he shrugged and grabbed his lunch. and we headed towards the group of people.

"hi Ikuto!" yelled a tall blonde with pigtails and amethysts eyes. she couldn't see me because i was behind Ikuto.

"hey man where you been?" asked a boy with shaggy brown hair and emerald eyes.

"we've been waiting for you!" said a boy with long purple hair and Citrine eyes.

"i'm coming!" Ikuto exclaimed running off towards them but they didn't notice me standing there.

"hurry up i'm hungry!" whined a blonde sitting in the plum headed boy's lap. she had familiar topaz eyes. i've seen her before she's the girl i helped yesterday. i spotted a tree behind them and they're ikuto's friends so i decided to play with them a little. i ran off in the other direction and came around the back of the tree then climbed up to the lowests branch just far enough so they won't notice me. i went far enugh out on the branch so that i was just behind the short blonde from yesterday.

"dude where were you all day?" asked the brunette.

"i was in the office helping the principle" Ikuto explained.

"you could have at least told us!" the taller blonde whined.

"i'm sorry but i was a little preoccupied" he said.

"with what?" the plumb head asked.

"he doesn't have to explain everything to us just as long as he's okay Nagi" said the short blonde. so plumb head's name is Nagi eh?

"m'kay" he replied nuzzling the back of her neck which made her blush.

"well, well what do we have here a depressed clown and a dancing bookworm? my, my i'm surprised at you Tskuyomi." i said slowly creeping down the branch and jumping of the end of course landing on my feet.

"what would Tomo-Kun say to this? tsk, tsk." i said smirking mischievously.

"hey your that girl from yesterday!" exclaimed the short blonde. i nodded and walked over by Ikuto.

"you know if i'm going to be in your class i would expect you to be more intelligent than your friends, Tskuyomi." i said sitting beside him crossing my legs and leaning back to look at the sky.

"what do you mean?" he asked. i sighed.

"it only took her one glance to recognize me when she's only seen me once, but it took Tomo-Kun telling you who i am for you to figure it out." i glanced over at him "when i practically live in the detention room." i looked back up at the sky.

**Aiden: well i gotta go now thank you for reading and please if you haven't already check out my other story the secrets of the half sisters. i'll be updating the next few chapters tomorrow and saturday.**

**Nagi: hello people!**

**Amu: sorry for calling you a plumb head but that's all i could think of!**

**Nagi: it's okay! ;)  
**

**Amu: yay! thank you! :D  
**

**Rima: Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way!  
**


	6. Why I'm Like This

**Aiden: hey guys…**

**Ikuto: what's wrong?**

**Amu: wow…Aiden is depressed and Ikuto cares enough to ask why. WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?**

Amu's point of view

"who is this?" the plumb head asked. Gesturing towards me. Tskuyomi sighed.

"this is-" he was cut off by the tall blonde squealing.

"is it your girlfriend?" she squealed. I felt a tickling in my throat, and before I knew it I was holding back a laugh. But I couldn't hold it back for long. I was on the ground rolling with laughter. They all stared at me curiously.

"it-it hurts!" I said laughing and holding my ribs.

"t-too f-funny!" I continued. I soon stopped laughing. I sighed and sat up. I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye.

"there ain't no way in hell I would date this creep!" I said beginning to laugh again.

"ow that hurt Amu." he said dramatically while putting his hand over his heart.

"ha ha very funny, Tskuyomi! don't let your hand be sucked into that black hole." I said calmly. The others started to laugh. Tskuyomi glared at me then smirked.

"wait amu? As in hinamori amu?" asked the short blonde. I smirked. And they took it as a yes I guess.

"hi I'm Utau hoshina, this is my boyfriend Kukai souma, Rima mashiro, and her boyfriend Nagihiko Fujisaki" she said pointing to each of them. Each of them waved to me and smiled. I scoffed and walked off.

"where are you going?" Kukai asked. I looked over my shoulder and grimaced at them.

"look I didn't come here for conversation" I said annoyed then faced forward still walking "I only wanted my IPod back" I walked away down the road to the trail and back to my home. Once I got there I held mika close.

Rima's point of view

I can't believe that the girl who helped me was Hinamori Amu. She has no friends because she won't let them get near her. She's ranked number 1 in her class because she's a genius. She get's asked out every week because she has a slim waist creamy skin and size D chest. She's also the calmest person you will ever meet. I don't know why but every time some one makes her mad she just leaves instead of engaging in a fight. Whenever anyone asks her why she simply answers 'you don't want to see me lose my temper' with a cold stare and walks off. I don't get it why would someone like that want to help me?

"well let's go" I said boredlly. We all stood up and walked over then got into my limo. When everyone had been dropped off and I was finally home I wnet upstairs to do some research on my 'guardian angel'.

I opened my laptop and went to the school website. I logged in as an administraitor. Since my uncle was the principle I had 'overheard' some codes to access student files. I typed in the name Hinamori. Only one result so I clicked on the link.

'password'

'kklmnrre77165'

'access granted'

Once the files opened my eyes widened and my heart stopped. I couldn't imagine that this is why she acts the way she does.

Newspaper headlines '7 year old girl and 25 year old teacher in a secret abuse'

Article pages '5 year old raped behind alley culprit the best friend'

News stories '2 year old Hinamori amu missing parents found dead'

Broadcast headings 'mouning the death of her parents amu hinamori beat and killed the murderer. Her uncle was sent to the hospital 9 year old hinamori nowhere to be found.'

Parents dead at 2, her best friend raped her at 5, abused by a teacher at 7, killed her uncle at 9. This is horrible. Once I couldn't read anymore I decided to call everyone to discuss this.

"hello?" Utau said over the phone.

"quick bring Ikuto and Kukai!" I explained.

"why what's wrong?" she asked getting worried.

"just hurry!" I exclaimed then hung up.

Utau point of view

"what's wrong with mashiro-san?" Kukai asked.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me but she said to go over there quickly and bring you two with me." I explained they nodded and we all headed out to Kukai's car and he drove us over to Rima's house.

When we got there Nagi was already there in her room we all sat down on her bed while she typed on her computer. She turned the screen for us to see. My eyes widened as I red more. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

"that's horrible!" I shouted. The others nodded in agreement.

"she killed her uncle at age 9?" Ikuto asked. "how?"

Rima clicked on the article and sat back so everyone could read it.

'_**the daughter of the hinamori family commemorates the anniversary of her parent's death by killing the murderer. Come to find that the murderer was her father's brother. The 32 year old man was found lying on the floor of his Tokyo appartment house dead. On the walls written in blood were the words **__**'death in my eye but I will not cry, for to hide I may try but murderer am I'**__** finger print samples were taken from the writing and were found to belong to the deceased. When searched for wounds the man was said to be killed by a broken neck. Finger prints on the victim belonged to the hinamori child when put through test traces of high adrenalin rush and strength were found when she became angry'**_

"so that's why she tries to stay calm" I said. "She doesn't want any one to get hurt"

**Aiden: that's it…**

**Ikuto: why so glum?**

**Aiden: my family is moving and I will have to leave my friends**

**Amu: been there, done that!**

**Aiden: then maybe you could help me?**

**Amu: how?**

**Aiden: *runs up to amu and cries in her shirt***

**Amu: it's okay…**


	7. Dumpty's plan to make Humpty fall

**Aiden: hey peoples!**

**Amu: long time no see!**

**Ikuto: I'm not doing it…**

**Aiden: c'mon it's your line you have to**

**Ikuto: no way in hell**

**Aiden: please!~**

**Ikuto: no fucking way**

**Aiden: hmmm… *whispers to Amu***

**Amu: *kisses Ikuto***

**Ikuto: O.O**

**Aiden: NOW DO THE LINE!**

**Ikuto: fine… *inhales* WOHPEE WE R BACK! REMEMBER TO R&R AND AIDEN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! ;)**

**Aiden: thank you Amu!~**

Rima's point of view

"I can't believe all of this happened to Hinamori-san!" Nagi exclaimed.

"yeah I probably would have gone insane!" Utau added.

"and who says she isn't insane anyway?" Kukai said. Utau slapped his arm and he yelped in pain. Good he deserved that, even for someone like Amu this is way too much for anyone to handle on their own. Ikuto was smirking.

"why are you smirking Ikuto?" I asked. Knowing him he's probably thinking of some way to use this information against Amu. Why did I even invite him over here? Oh yeah that's right; he's the one who was talking to Amu and he's the one who brought her to lunch with us today. But still I don't know about that look…

"I think that tomorrow I'm going to test this little story" Ikuto explained.

"how do you plan to do that?" Kukai asked. God sometimes he can be so dumb obviously Ikuto is going to try to tick her off.

"I'm going to make Amu lose her composure" Ikuto said.

"how?" Ikuto slapped his palm to his forehead.

"he's going to piss her off you dumb-ass!" I yelled. "jeez you're such an idiot!"

"he he sorry…" Kukai said as he rubbed the back of his head. I swear if he wasn't so good at sports he would be the least popular kid in school. Maybe he was hit too many times in the head with a soccer ball…

"well, how exactly do you plan to make her mad?" Nagi asked. Ikuto smirked again.

"you'll see tomorrow" Ikuto said and walked out.

Amu's point of view

_I checked my files this morning to see if anyone had looked at them, I don't know why I just felt like doing it hmmm 'list' holy crap! Short stuff? One of Ikuto friends… Ikuto is watching me AND IT'S STARTING TO PISS ME OFF! Breath Amu, calm down we don't need anyone going to the hospital today._

I took a deep breath and headed to class. My new class, class 3b, the class from hell.

_All the 'popular' kids in this class better not try anything or I swear I will not show mercy to my next victim. Not that I really showed mercy to my last victim but still you guys know what I mean._

I walked down the third year hall and the boys started staring at me and whistling.

_What the hell?_

I looked down.

_Oh yeah that's right new uniform… damn the perverted people._

The new uniform was more my style but it was a bit uh how should I say showy it still had the white button up shirt but it was tight and low cut, the skirt was black and went just above my mid-thigh with lace around the hem again tight, there was no jacket to go with it, black knee high socks and a tie are also mandatory, and accessories are allowed thank god!

Mika pulled out three chains to clip to the front of my right thigh to the back of my right thigh and hang loosely, I had my white shirt on that hugged my curves tightly showing off my size D chest with my tie tied loosely around my neck I had rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and wrinkled my socks to perfect imperfection, I had on a black chocker with a 'cat playing with a strawberry' pendent I also had on my black converse; I don't know why but I felt like I would have to run today. And of course I had my lock, but I decided to put it on my chains instead of around my neck along with heart, spade, clover, and diamond charms. I also had my hair tied up in a ponytail with a large skull clip, and some black eyeliner and white eye shadow to make my eyes stand out more. I held my bag slung over my shoulder with my left hand which had black nail polish and black 'ex.'s' on it. Overall I looked like me, a rebel to the cause that stereo types every one for the rest of their miserable lives…

**High School**

I stood there outside the class room, leaning up against the wall across the hallway waiting for Nikaidou to introduce me, the whole time getting looks from third year boys. Obviously they all have a death wish; which I would be glad to fill because right now Ikuto is DRIVING ME CRAZY! _calm yourself or end up in the M.I. again. _**(M.I. stands for mental institute)**

"class we have a new student today" whispers could be heard from the students.

"is it going to be a boy or girl?" a student asked.

"a girl" cheers from the boys and mumbling from the girls. _just how I want it like the song says 'I just set them up to knock them down'._

"please come in" Nikaidou motioned for me to come in. As I walked in I heard whispers and gaps.

"everyone this is first year Hinamori Amu she has advanced up to this class and will be your classmate for the rest of the year. Hinamori-san would you like to say anything to the class?" Nikaidou asked as he turned towards me. _yeah I got loads to say like how they better stay off my back and stop whispering 'bout me!_

"ie" I answered simply while walking over to the empty seat in the back of the room next to the window. I pulled out my IPod and turned it to house of wolves by my chemical romance. I leaned back in my chair, put my hands behind my head and much to the whistling, staring, drooling, and gaping of the male population put my right foot on the desk and crossed my left ankle over my right one. Nikaidou shook his head and began his lesson.

Break time finally came and I took the chance to draw some pictures of the humpty lock and, what I interpreted, the dumpty key. Just then the jack-ass himself Mr. Tskuyomi came over to my desk with his friends all except miss short stuff who was a first year. I Quickly put my note book away and pulled out a sharpie.

"hi Amu.." Ikuto said from behind me. _damn his sexy voice… NO! I won't let it happen again. _I successfully held in my shiver.

"what do you want?" I demanded.

"jeez no need to be snappy we just wanted to talk to you." the jock-strap said. I put my things together.

"well I don't want to talk to you go away" I said looking out the window contemplating how fast I would have to act to jump out of it and end my hellish life.

"feisty are we?" the plumb-head teased. I glared at him and stood up.

"stay out of my life, keep your noses out of my past, and leave me the hell alone" I growled low in my throat. I pushed through them and walked out into the hallway. I walked around for a while then decided to go outside. I went out to the old oak tree and climbed up. I looked around the courtyard. _what the hell?_ across the courtyard was short stuff up against a tree and two guys around her. _hmmm I better go see what's up._ I climbed over the branches and over to the next tree, then the next, and the next etc. until I got to the tree she was at.

"hey cutie how's about you go have some fun with us?" the first guy said. Short stuff shook her head.

"aw c'mon we wont hurt you" the second one said.

"n-no" short stuff stammered.

"c'mon!" the first one said.

"n-no I d-don't want to!" the second one grabbed her wrist. _time for some fun._ I jumped down my left foot landing on his wrist breaking his grip on short stuff.

"shit!" he exclaimed pulling his arm back and gripping his wrist.

"leave her alooonnnee" I growled. The other one scoffed.

"and who are you supposed to be?" he asked making a move towards Rima. I could feel my blood boiling and the adrenaline moving all around my body. _shit I'm losing control again!_ my conscience left and I went into rage.

"your worst nightmare" I growled. I brought my knee up into his stomach. He fell to the ground and started to cough out blood. By this time there was a crowd of people around the fight including teachers and who would've guessed it. Yup Ikuto and his buddies. Ikuto was smirking; so he planned this. _oh well I'll deal with him later…_

"you bitch!" the other one ran towards me with his fist extended to punch me. I grabbed his fist and twisted it around causing him to lean down. I twisted his arm behind him and put him in a head lock then kneed him in the back causing him to fall next to his 'friend'. I started to walk away and he stood up and ran towards me again I brought my foot up and made contact with his chin sending him flying and slamming against another tree. I lowered my leg and straitened my skirt. I turned and glared at the other one. He stood up and ran away soon followed by the one I just sent flying. I walked over to Rima who had her hand over her mouth gaping at what had just happened. I walked over to her and she backed up timidly. I grabbed her hand and she flinched. I held it close to my face and inspected the red mark where I broke off the guy's grip.

"hmmm"

I reached into my bag, pulled out a bandage, and wrapped it around her wrist.

"th-thank you" she said.

"whatever, I was itching for a fight anyway even if this was planned by Tskuyomi" I replied.

"b-but still" she countered.

"yeah your welcome, and if any bastard tries it again call me and I'll kill them okay?" I said.

"did you all hear me?" I said to the crowd of people. "you hurt Rima and I will kill you!" I yelled. They all started to leave. Once everyone but Ikuto and his buddies and Rima were gone I turned to leave, but I was stopped by Rima running up and hugging me around the stomach. She began to cry.

"s-so scary" she said between sobs. I put my right hand on her head and my left hand on her back and hugged her tight and petted her head.

"shhhh it's okay Rima no one is going to mess with you now I'll protect you" I said. She nuzzled her head farther into my chest, tightened her grip around me, and her crying subsided. After a few minutes the bell rang to go back to class.

"I guess we should get going" the tall blonde said.

"look, no offense to any of you" I started and they all stared at except for Rima whose head was still pressed to my chest "but with Rima like this I don't think it's the best idea to send her to class alone."

"you're right" plumb-head said. He walked over and hugged Rima from the back un intentionally hugging me too. But I didn't mind as long as he was comforting Rima. I glared at Ikuto. He sighed and walked over to Rima.

"sorry Rima I didn't mean for them to go after you" he said.

"look if you guys wanted me to tell you why I act this way you just had to ask not look at my files and try to trick me into almost killing someone." I said.

"s-sorry" Rima said through another round of sobs.

"shhhh it's okay Rima just ask next time" I said trying to comfort her again. _good job Amu you handled it without killing anyone._

"so what do you suggest we do Hinamori-san? I mean we can't go to class with Rima." the jock-strap said.

"do the exact opposite, we skip" I said.

"wait what do you mean 'we' exactly?" the tall blonde said. I glared at her.

"I mean I'm coming too" I explained.

"no way! You were so rude to us yesterday, why should we bring you along?" the girl exclaimed. I sighed and looked down at Rima.

"sorry Rima but your friends don't like me so you're going to have to let go so I can get to class" I said.

"NO!" she yelled. She knocked plumb-head off her back and lunged herself at me throwing her arms out to 'protect' me.

"IF AMU DOESN'T COME I'M NOT COMING EITHER!" she yelled. They all looked shocked. Truth be told I was pretty shocked myself but I didn't show it.

"but Rima-" the jock-strap started.

"NO! NEE-CHAN IS COMING TOO!" okay now that was _really_ shocking.

"wait nee-Chan?" I asked. I didn't mind her calling me that but still I'm not even her friend yet. She looked down at her feet.

"you will come with me won't you?" she said looking at me, her eyes still glossy with tears. I sighed.

"sure" I said. Her face lit up.

"yay!" she smiled.

"on one condition…" I trailed off.

"what?" the jock-strap said.

"Stop calling me Hinamori-san it makes me feel like a Baba! You can call me Amu no Chan at the end just Amu." I said.

"Okay then call me Kukai"

"you can call me Nagi not Nagihiko just Nagi"

"I guess you can call me Utau but only if you stop being rude to me!"

"'Kay" I said.

"um Amu?" Rima started.

"yeah?"

"I-is it okay if I call you Nee-Chan?" she asked. I chuckled a little.

"sure Imoto" I replied as I ruffled her hair.

"hey, can I call you Nee-Chan too?" Utau asked.

"yeah sure" I said.

"hey what about me?" Kukai asked. We all stopped walking. I turned around and faced him with a what-the-hell look. He just stood there waiting for my answer. _god this guy's a dumb-ass!_

"HELL NO JOCK-STRAP!" I yelled. Ikuto and Nagi started laughing, and Rima and Utau tried to hide their laughs. Kukai pouted.

"okay… hey don't call me a jock-strap!" he exclaimed.

"wow delayed reaction…" Ikuto said.

"alright so where are we going 'Nee-Chan'" Utau asked. At this time we were walking down the trail into the forest where my tent was. I wanted to show them where I live so that they don't get the wrong idea from the files. And I also wanted them to meet Mika and Rene.

"shhhh it's a surprise." I said putting my finger on my lips and winking. They shrugged and we kept walking. Once we got to the end of the trail we started walking through the trees.

"Amu I'm getting kind of scared…" Rima said and I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I promise it's safe" I said slightly smiling. She left out a sigh of relief and smiled back at me. We walked until we got to our destination. I pulled back the branches and vines.

"Welcome to paradise"

**Ikuto: Amu! Where are you taking us?**

**Amu: how should I know I'm not the author and Aiden wont let me see the script for the next chapter.**

**Aiden: nope I wont because it's a surprise**

**Tadase: hello people**

**Ikuto: what the hell are you doing here?**

**Amu: h-hi Tadase-kun**

**Aiden & Ikuto: *cough* you mean *cough* Tadagay *cough***

**Amu: are you two okay you sound sick.**

**Aiden & Ikuto: no we're fine**

**Tadase: Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara R&R!**


	8. humpty's wall

**Aiden: hey fans o' mine**

**Ikuto: fans? I can't believe they even read this crap!**

**Aiden: neither do I but if you do kudos to you!**

**Tadase: hi!**

**Amu: Hi Tadase!**

**Ikuto: why is *cough* the *cough* gay prince *cough* here?**

**Aiden: *cough* no idea *cough***

**Amu: you guys have been coughing since last chapter maybe you should call the doctor…**

**Ikuto & Aiden: we're perfectly fine!**

**Tadase: I think I have a bottle of medicine in my bag…**

**Ikuto & Aiden: *cough* GAY! *cough***

**Rima: *sighs* Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the bands mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Ikuto's point of view

"Welcome to paradise" Amu said as she pulled back some vines and branches.

'_Whoa…'_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A waterfall leading into a lake surrounded by pine trees and oaks. I looked up and saw that there were no clouds but I had to use my hand to shield my eyes from the sun. I took a deep breath of the fresh air. No smog. No gas. No smoke. Fresh air. I noticed Amu walkover in some direction.

"C'mon guys" I said pointing to Amu. We all followed her. When she finally stopped, we were in a clearing right next to the lake. There was a tent there. _'Wait a tent? Does she live here?'_

"Do you live here Amu?" Nagi asked.

"Yup!" she replied popping the 'p' at the end.

"Seriously? Why? It's so crappy!" Kukai asked. _'Way to be rude Kukai… though, I have to agree why live here?'_ Utau smacked Kukai in the back of the head.

"What I was just asking!" Kukai exclaimed rubbing his head where Utau hit him.

"Yeah but calling it crappy is so rude!" she snapped back at him. Amu scoffed and smirked.

"It's okay, it _is_ pretty crappy" she said looking around. "But I'm cool with it; at least I got my privacy from dumb-dumb neighbors. Plus I've been here all my life so why change now?" she said chuckling and sitting down in front of the tent and pulling her laptop onto her crossed legs. We all followed suit and sat around her.

"Got any music?" Rima asked. Amu pointed to a pile of CD cases just inside the tent. Rima crawled over to the tent and began to look through the CD's. "Whoa! Paramore, Daughtry, Evanscence, My chemical romance, Panic at the disco, Fall out boy, All American rejects, Boys like girls, All time low, Simple Plan, Bowling for soup, Avril Lavigne, Joan jett, Red jumpsuit apparatus, Reliant K, God smack, Slipknot, Bullet for my valentine, Owl city, Akon, Green day, Linkin park, We the kings, You have awesome taste in music Amu." Rima stated. Amu smirked.

"Just pick one will ya?" she teased. Rima began to crawl out when she screamed and practically ran out of the tent. We all looked at her worried.

"Th-there's something in there!" Amu sighed and set her laptop on the ground next to her. She crawled into the tent.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" we heard Amu laughing. She came out of the tent with something fuzzy in her arms. The fuzz ball started to move and a head was visible.

"Don't worry it's just my friend mika." Amu said still chuckling. She sat on her knees right in front of us and extended her arm out and the small creature called Mika moved into a standing position and sniffed the air.

"Hey that's a raccoon!" Nagi exclaimed pointing to Mika. Amu smiled and nodded.

"Yup my best friend too" she said petting Mika. _'Wait her best friend is a raccoon?'_ Mika crawled off Amu's arm and crawled over to me. He crawled up my leg and onto my shoulder. His footsteps were light but slow. He nuzzled into my neck and rubbed his cheek against mine.

"Aww he likes you!" Amu giggled. I stared at the raccoon who just continued to nuzzle my chest. "Try petting him he'll like that!" amu suggested. I slowly put my hand on his head and ruffled his fur. He stared at me with wide chestnut eyes. He crawled over to amu and ruffled her pockets. Amu smiled and pulled a bag of some thing out of her tent.

"Looking for this?" she said shaking the bag making a little rustling noise. Mika crawled inside the bag.

"Hey! Dumb-dumb you're going to rip the bag!" amu said giggling. Mika popped his head out of the bag with something round in his mouth. He jumped out of the bag, crawled over to me, and dropped the thing in my lap.

"No mika, Tskuyomi can't eat dog biscuits!" amu said still giggling. _'There she goes again with the last name thing why won't she just call me Ikuto? It makes me feel I dunno… lonely… I guess'_

"Why _dog_ biscuits?" Nagi asked. "'cause he loves 'em. So does Rene." she replied.

"Who's Rene?" Utau asked. Amu stood up and walked over to a random tree. She grabbed the lowest branch and lunged herself up into the branches. She walked out on a branch about ten feet up with something else fuzzy in her hands. She walked of the end of the branch and landed on her feet without loosing her position. She walked over and set the thing on the ground. It uncurled itself to reveal a small brown squirrel.

"This is my other best friend Rene she is a flying squirrel." amu said waving her hand towards the furry animal. Who just starred at us with wide eyes. Amu pulled another dog biscuit out of the bag and handed it to Rene. She took it and ran back up the tree.

"Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort suffo-" "speak" amu said answering her phone. Her eyes widened and she stood up abruptly and went into her tent. We all looked at each other bewildered. She came out with a bag I her arms and the phone pressed to her ear by her shoulder. She walked over to the bank of the river. "Tiger Lilly at rendezvous tonight twenty-one hundred hours be there termination pyro-out" she said shutting her phone. She set the bag down and turned to us with worried eyes.

"You all need to leave now!"

**Aiden: cliffy!**

**Amu: you're evil, you know that?**

**Aiden: yup and damn proud of it!**

**Amu: what do you think Ikuto? Is it good for her to be evil?**

**Ikuto: all I have to say is more power to ya Aiden! *high fives Aiden***

**Amu: *sighs* Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara. R&R!**


	9. will humpty crack for dumpty?

**Aiden: konichiwa!**

**Ikuto: ohayo!**

**Aiden: hey ya'll!**

**Ikuto: yo!**

**Aiden: hola!**

**Ikuto: bonsoir!**

**Aiden: ello governor!**

**Ikuto: whazzup!**

**Aiden: hi!**

**Ikuto: hello-**

**Amu: OKAY THEY GET THE MESSAGE! SHUT UP AND START THE STORY ALREADY!**

Utau's point of view

"You all have to leave now!" Amu exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to go!" she exclaimed. She sounded so worried. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about that just hurry up and go!" she said trying to push us down the trail. I resisted.

"NO AMU, TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yelled. She pushed harder.

"TRUST ME JUST GO! IT'S FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY!" she yelled back.

"What do you mean our safety?" Nagi asked. Suddenly something clicked and an electronic sound came from the trees.

"GET DOWN!" Amu screamed, as she pushed us all onto the ground. Suddenly, I heard a large explosion. I couldn't feel Amu's weight on my back anymore, so I stood up and looked around.

The part of the trees where the noises were coming from was completely black and some of the surrounding trees were on fire. I looked back at the others. _'Okay… Kukai, Ikuto, Rima, Nagi… wait where's Amu!' _I heard rima scream.

"AMU!" rima yelled and ran over to a body lying in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed as I looked down at Amu. Her body was covered in dirt and ash. Her hair was messed up and part of it fell out of its ponytail.

Ikuto point of view

'_Oh no Amu! Oh god please let her be okay' _I thought as I walked over to her body. She was a complete mess. Dirt all over her, her hair strewn all over the place on her head. Rima was on the brink of tears starring at Amu's mangled body.

"Ikuto look!" Utau said pointing to a small pool of blood coming from amu.

"IS SHE OKAY!" Rima yelled. Nagi grabbed her around the waist and hugged her trying to calm her down. I turned her over so that I could see her face. The blood was coming from her left torso just by her kidney. Her eyes were closed and blood was leaking out of her mouth.

"OH MY GOD AMU!" Rima yelled pulling out of Nagi's grip and hugging Amu. I heard an evil laugh coming from the trees behind us. I sharply turned my head, and I guess the others heard it too because they all turned too. A man walked out from the trees. He had pure white hair, pale skin, black eyes, and was wearing black slacks and a trench coat to cover his bare chest. In his hand was a grenade pin. _'So he's the one who blew everything up!'_

"Hmmm well, well, well, what do we have here? Does Lucas really think he can defeat me with a bunch of kids? Well, he was always the idiot of the litter." he said pulling out another grenade.

"STOP!" we all heard a familiar voice call. We turned to see amu sitting up.

"AMU!" Rima cheered. However, when she went to hug her, Amu pushed Rima back and stood up.

"Amu!" I called, trying to get her to sit back down but she paid no attention to me; she simply put her hand over the wound in her stomach and walked towards the man.

"Oh ho, ho! What's this? The termination Pyro lives? I guess I should take care of that!" he said pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Amu. Amu stopped and looked strait at the man. He smirked. "Or should I take out the newbie's first?" he said tilting his head towards us. Amu's eyes widened. "Leave them out of this! They don't even know what's going on!" amu said pleading. The man's smirk grew wider. He quickly pointed the gun at us. Rima screamed. Amu ran up to the man and kicked the gun out of his hand with her right foot and kicked him in the gut with her left foot at the same time. She landed on her feet, but the man stumbled back into a tree. Amu ran over to grab the gun but the man tackled her and they wrestled for the gun. "BANG BANG!" two shots fired.

"AMU!" Rima screamed. The top body shifted _'shit he's still alive!'_

The man's body tumbled off to the side, and amu stood up with the gun still in her hand. She walked over to the man's body and fired six times into his head. Amu dropped the gun and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Damn bounty hunters always gotta come here and start some thing" she said rubbing the blood off her hands. "You could've at least knocked!" she said turning around talking to the dead body. She turned towards the place where the tent was twenty minutes ago, and sighed. "Guess I'll have to ask Lucas if he can find me a new place to live." she walked over to the bank and picked up the bag she set there earlier. "Yo Rene!" she yelled over her shoulder. The small squirrel came out of a random tree and squeaked. "Make sure he's dead; I don't need Lucas riding my ass about performance quality again." she said coolly.

"A-Amu? A-are you okay?" Rima asked still crying. Amu lifted her head and sighed; without looking at us she opened her bag and laid it on the ground. As she pulled out the contents I could feel my eyes widen. First was a knife, she pulled it out of it's leather shield and inspected the blade, then slid the blade back into it's case and buckled the strap around her right ankle. Next was a dagger, she didn't pull it out but she strapped it to her left arm and pulled her sleeve down to cover it. Then was a gun, a pistol to be exact. It wasn't silver like the man's gun but black. She pulled out a box and opened the magazine of the gun. She filled it with the bullets from the box and closed it, then cocked the gun and put it in her skirt at the side of her left hip. Then she pulled out a rod, when she pushed on a certain part of it, it extended into a long pole. Amu twirled the pole above her head then hit the ground causing it to turn back into a rod. She strapped the rod to her inner right leg. **(Like yuki in vampire knight!)** She stood up and walked over to a tree. She pulled on the bark of the tree to show that the tree was hollowed out, and had something long and black in it. Amu pulled it out to reveal a sheathed sword. She pulled the sword out and twirled it around in her right hand then sheathed it and strapped it around her waist. Mika ran over and handed Amu her bag and phone that she left at the bank of the lake. She took the items then pet Mika. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed. Then she put her arms down and turned to us.

"Haven't you guys left yet?" she asked annoyed.

"b-but your wounds h-how are you moving?" Utau stammered pointing to the gaping hole in Amu's stomach that was still leaking blood. She looked at her wound curiously.

"Oh that'll be fine until the adrenaline wears off, then it's time to worry." she said casually as if it were just a paper cut.

"A-Amu I-I'm confused…" Rima said still sobbing a little. Amu sighed and walked over to Rima. Amu knelt down and put her hand on Rima's shoulder.

"Rima, I want you to listen to me okay?" Amu asked. Rima nodded. "You all need to leave. Go home and forget what happened. Now that they've seen you with me they'll be on the look out for you, and I don't want yo to get hurt." she said looking at Rima with a hard stare.

"What do you mean get hurt? And who are 'they'?" Utau asked.

"Don't worry about that just go! It would be best if you all stayed away from me" amu said standing up and walking over to the man's body. She picked up his wallet and pulled out a card or something.

"Amu we're not going anywhere until you explain this to us." I said standing up and walking towards her. She sighed and walked past me to Mika. "Amu!" I exclaimed.

"Look, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe Me." she explained picking mika up and walking over to the tree, where Rene jumped on to her shoulder.

"Why? What wouldn't we believe?" Kukai asked.

"Trust me you would call me crazy and laugh your asses off" amu sighed.

"Try us…" Nagi said dangerously. Amu sighed.

"You guys heard me call that guy a bounty hunter, right?" we all nodded. "Well, who do you think bounty hunters go after?" she asked.

"People who are wanted?" Kukai asked. Amu nodded.

"He was after you though" Utau stated. Amu sighed again.

"He was after me because _I'm_ wanted."

"Why?"

"Because I did my job"

"What's your job?"

"To kill those people my employer doesn't like" Amu explained

"So what are you saying?" I asked. Amu sighed.

"I'm an assassin" she said sadly.

"WHAT?"

**Aiden: done!**

**Ikuto: finished**

**Aiden: ended**

**Ikuto: complete-**

**Amu: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!**

**Ikuto & Aiden: okay…**

**Amu: *clears throat* R&R!**


	10. here's the wall humpty sat on

**Aiden: Chapter 10! Hello peoples sorry 'bout the late update but school just started and I have a lot of homework**

**Ikuto: homework? It only the first week**

**Aiden: I know but my schedule keeps getting changed so I do the homework, then when it's due… surprise! You have a different class! *sighs***

**Ikuto: that's so stupid! Um… so… how many pages of homework did you have to throw away?**

**Aiden: *sighs* 14...**

**Ikuto: HAHAHAHAHA! SERVES U RITE 4 NOT UPDATING! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Amu: Ikuto! That's not nice!**

**Ikuto: *laughing***

**Amu: shut up!**

**Ikuto: *still laughing***

**Amu: stop laughing!**

**Ikuto: *rolling on the ground laughing***

**Amu: *whispers to Aiden***

**Amu & Aiden: *smirks evilly at Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *stops laughing* w-what?**

**Mika: *these people are freaks!***

**Rene: squeak!**

Amu's point of view

"WHAT?" they all shouted. I sighed, somehow I knew this would be they're reaction… well better now than later. I turned and looked them all straight in the face. They all looked shocked, yeah big surprise there. Though something that did surprise me was what Kukai said.

"Oh whew ha, ha that good I thought you were some terrorist or something!" he said in relief. Wow didn't expect that. I chuckled a little, this dude may be an idiot but at least he's funny.

"h-hold on a second" rima started. She looked at me confused. "So you're saying that you" she pointed to me. "a-and him" she said pointing to Maxus' dead body. "Kill for a living?"

"Well yeah, though I wouldn't put it that way." I said honestly.

"Then h-how would you put killing people as a way to earn money?" Utau sassed, obviously trying to hold her stutter. Believe me I've done it enough to know how to recognize it. Let's just say she needs some more practice.

"Hmmm… I guess a forced selection of career?" I said, well more like asked myself.

"Forced?" Tskuyomi asked with his face quirked into a confused look.

"Uh… yeah, well that's not important" I said shaking my head. "Though what is important is that you guys need to promise me not to tell anyone about my little… uh situation." I said. They all nodded.

"um I have a question" Nagi said slightly raising his hand then putting it down quickly, probably feeling stupid for putting it up in the fist place. I looked at him seriously. "uh yeah um a-are there more I-I mean of him or um them" he pointed I looked over to the body "yeah uh them are more going to come?" he asked.

"oh yeah!" I said slapping my forehead, almost dropping Mika. "you guys need to go home now, and forget all about this." I said using my free hand to make cricular motions In the air gesturing to Maxus' body.

"how exactly do you expect us to just forget about 'this'" Tskuyomi asked mocking my movements. I sighed.

"you guys aren't going to leave are you?" I asked.

"nope" Kukai said happily popping the 'p' sound. I turned to the others, and they all shook their heads. I sighed.

"let's go" I said walking off to another trail.

"where?" rima asked. Yes she finally stopped crying.

"work" I replied simply, without stopping. I slowed down a little to see if they were following; after I heard their footsteps following mine I continued my normal pace. I walked past the lake and to the river bank. I walked over to a tree trunk that had been practically chewed through by beavers. I put Mika down and, backed up about ten feet then ran up and kicked just above the cut, causing the tree to fall making a bridge across the river.

"c'mon" I said walking over to the bridge. Utau walked up to me first, brave girl. I helped her up onto the thick trunk and she walked across it skillfully and jumped off the end onto the ground on the other side. Next was Kukai who simply walked across it like it was flat ground, joining his girlfriend on the other side.

"come on Riri-Koi" Nagi said slightly pushing rima towards me, of course causing her to blush. She walked over to me and took my hand.

"a-are you sure this is safe?" rima asked with a worried face. I gave her a reassuring smile and helped her up onto the make-shift bridge. She slowly walked across holding her arms out trying to keep her balance. When she finally reached the other side Utau and Kukai helped her off the end. Nagi walked up to the trunk, when he stepped on his left foot slipped a little.

"whoa!" I grabbed his elbow and helped him catch his balance.

"th-thanks" he said a little embarrassed smiling at me I helped him stand up all the way and he made it across the tree without another slip. Thank god! Last and least of my worries.

"okay Tskuyomi your turn." I said turning around to see him leaned up against a tree looking at the clouds. He looked at me then at the trunk, then back at me. He walked over to me and looked down at the water, then backed off cautiously.

"I'm good" he said putting his hands in his pockets, not making eye contact with me.

"come on Ikuto now's not the time to be a scared kitten!" Utau yelled over the sound of the running water. I smirked and looked at him. He looked at me then down at the ground. At this time I was laughing my ass off.

"aww does the great Tskuyomi Ikuto have Potamophobia?" I asked trying not to fall down from laughing. He glared at me.

"I'm not afraid of rivers," he snapped. "I just don't like the idea of slipping and being washed down a water fall" he said pointing to the falling water. I laughed harder; once I calmed down I walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"come on if you fall I'll fall too okay?" I asked dragging him by his elbow over to the bridge. He reluctantly stepped up onto the bridge and I got on behind him. He took a few steps then turned his head to face me.

"you do realize I can't swim right?" he asked trying to cover the worry in his voice.

"don't worry I promise you won't fall in" I managed to get out between laughs. He glared at me again, and then continued to walk. Once he was about half way he looked down at the water and froze. Idiot!

"I-I can't go any further" he said, scared eyes glued on my face. I rolled my eyes.

"come on man!" Kukai yelled at him. Ikuto shook his head and stayed still.

"oi! Move!" I snapped, but he shook his head again. I pushed him a little and, if possible, he stiffened even more. I sighed and rolled my eyes again. I looked him in the face. His eyes were full of fear and I could see his body shaking. Whoa dude, this guy's really scared. I chuckled a little and walked up to the side of Ikuto and wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and grabbed his torso. I walked slowly towards the end of the tree. When we were both off the trunk I looked at Ikuto, his eyes were shut and he had a death grip around my shoulder.

"oi! Ikuto! You can open your eyes and let the poor girl go now." Nagi said stifling his laughter. Ikuto opened his eyes and looked down. His face softened, and he let go of me.

"ow!" exclaimed rubbing my left shoulder where he had his hand locked hard around me. Utau, Rima, and Kukai joined Nagi in a little laughing fit. I turned and looked at Mika and Rene who were on the other side waiting. "okay guys!" I yelled waving for them to come over. Rene got on mika's back and Mika quickly scurried over the tree. Once they were over to us rene de-mounted Mika and ran up onto my shoulder. Mika walked over to Ikuto and stood on his hind legs looking at Ikuto with worried brown eyes. Ikuto pet Mika and ruffled his hair a bit. I chuckled and walked back over to the tree.

"whatcha doing'?" Kukai asked.

"covering up for the lack of footprints." I grunted as I pulled out my sword and swung at the trunk, causing it to split down the middle and float down the river. I watched it go over the fall, and then got an evil idea. I smirked.

"hey Tskuyomi you must be glad that wasn't you." I jeered pointing to the water fall. he glared at me.

"not funny" he growled. I looked at him as innocently as I could.

"they think it is" I said sweetly pointing to the others, who at the moment were on the ground laughing. Even Nagi was rolling! He turned his glare to them, which of course caused them to laugh even harder. When I felt it was going too far I walked over to Ikuto and picked Mika up off the ground.

"alright guys time to get moving" I said seriously. They all calmed down and we started walking again. When we reached the path I stopped and turned around.

"okay I want you guys to be careful around here it's really rocky and might have snakes." I said pointing to the narrow trail I could see Utau stiffen at the mention of snakes.

"s-snakes?" Utau exclaimed latching on to Kukai's right arm.

"now who's the scared kitten?" Ikuto asked smirking. Jeez so immature. Utau glared at Ikuto, who was relishing his sweet revenge on his Imoto. I sighed and walked over to Utau.

"it'll be okay they aren't out during the day." I claimed, but knowing me I couldn't resist giving her a little hell. "I think" I added putting my finger on my chin to appear deep in thought.

"y-you think?" she asked tightening her grip on poor Kukai's arm, who by the way was blushing like crazy at the contact of his arm and her chest. I looked at him and smirked. He looked at me with a shut-the-hell-up look. I smirked again and winked at him, causing him to blush even deeper. I chuckled a little and grabbed Utau's shoulder.

"sweetie I know you love him but there are other parts to grab." I sassed. She looked at me weirdly, I tilted my head to his arm and winked at her, causing them both to blush like mad and the others to bust out laughing. Utau quickly let go of Kukai's arm and crossed her arms over her chest trying to looked pissed, but her face showed an oh, so different story. I chuckled and grabbed her wrists, earning a questioning look from Kukai. I twisted around and pulled on her arms causing her to squeal. I quickly let go of her wrists and put my hands under her thighs and pushing her farther up onto my back into a piggy back position.

"lets go" I sighed and started down the trail. After about fifteen seconds they finally got the idea and followed me down the trail. We walked down the trail without event, other than the others laughing at Utau and how jealous Kukai looked because I was carrying her. Once we got to the next clearing I let Utau off my back and set her down onto the ground.

"there see? No s-snakes" I said mocking her earlier break of character. She glared at me and pouted. I chuckled and turned to the others, they looked tired. Sighed and pulled out some water bottles from the bag.

"here" I said handing them each a bottle. "we should rest for a little while." I said gesturing to the ground. They all gratefully took a seat. I sighed and sat down in front of them. I pulled out my pocket knife and inspected it for cracks or scratches. I put my knife away then pulled out my ninja stars and inspected them as well. Well this is boring; I thought extending and retracting the blades on my stars. I looked up and saw the others staring at me.

"what?" I asked retracting the blades one last time.

"how many weapons do you have?" rima asked in disbelief. I scoffed and smirked a little.

"a lot" I said smiling and putting my stars away.

"how many?" Utau asked cautiously looking up from her water. I smirked and shook my head. I stood up and stretched my arms above my head.

"are you guys ready to go yet?" I asked picking Mika up and letting rene go onto my shoulder. They nodded and stood up, I took their bottles put them in my bag and started to walk again. We left the clearing and got onto another trail, once we walked for about ten minutes someone finally broke the silence.

"um Hina- or um Amu?" Nagi asked worriedly

"hmm? What is it nagi?" I asked turning to face him. He looked at my stomach then looked at my face.

"your stomach hasn't stopped bleeding yet, are you sure you're okay?" he asked. So sweet he cares! Good pick Imoto. I smiled and put my hand over the hole which unsurprisingly got larger.

"I'm fine nagi the adrenaline rush stops me from feeling pain for up to three hours, and I give blood donations every week so it doesn't bother me to loose a little more blood." I explained. His face softened a little but he still looked a little worried. "hey we're almost there anyway so I can go to the infirmary if it doesn't stop bleeding." I said. He sighed in relief; I could have sworn I saw Ikuto relax a little too. I turned around and continued walking. After about fifteen more minutes of walking we reached the road.

"okay guys you need to keep your eyes forward and mouths shut" I said turning to them.

"why?" Kukai asked.

"trust me" I said lowly.

"why what's wrong?" Utau asked. I put my finger to my lips, then turned and was about to walk. Key term: ABOUT TO.

"what's the big secret?" Ikuto asked. My palm met my forehead for about the seventh time today.

"oi! Just shut up!" I yelled. They looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed and pulled out five hand knives. I handed one to each of them. "hide these in your clothes" I said turning to walk again. 3...2...1 I turned to see them about to ask questions. I pulled out my dagger. "AND IF ANY OF YOU ASK ANY MORE STUPID QUESTIONS I WILL PERSONALLY DECORATE THIS DAGGER WITH THE BLOOD IN YOUR THROATS! GOT IT?" I exclaimed. They all gulped hard and nodded. "GOOD!" okay, I have some anger issues, so sue me! I turned and started walking again. I stopped and sighed. "let's go" I moaned.

I heard footsteps and continued walking. I led them down the road to a large white building with windows all over the walls. I walked past the building to the old wood shed in the back. I stopped walking and pushed on one of the wood panels, revealing a palm sensor. I put my hand on the metal scanner, it quickly scanned my palm then a card slot appeared in the door. I pulled my wallet out of my bra and took out my ID card. I slid the card into the slot and quickly pulled it out. Thirty seconds and a few beeping noises later a needle came out of the door handle. I held out my hand and I took a blood sample from my wrist, and I swear if Rima gasped any louder I would have sounded like a broken air conditioner. The needled retracted into the handle and the door swung open.

"let's go" I said and they followed me into the building, or should I say elevator. I pushed the button to go to the main floor and the door closed. When the floor jerked, the others gasped; I just sighed and closed my eyes.

This was going to be a very long day.

**Aiden: done! I know I haven't updated in a while so I'll make sure to update again tomorrow okay ja Ne!**

**Rima: hey where's Ikuto?**

**Aiden & Amu: *whistles***

**Ikuto: *tied to a chair in a closet forced to watch a recording of Amu and Tadase making out***

**Rima: *sighs* R&R!**


	11. dumpty's wall

**Aiden: hey guys what's up? And yes I want you to answer that question. Since I started school in a new city I don't have many friends, so I consider you my friends. You should feel honored! Not… anyway since I finished my other story I can start making more, so tell me any ideas for a new story or even this one! I love to write so don't worry if your idea is too crazy. So anyway, let me know how you're doing and an idea. As always I don't own Shugo Chara. Thanks for reading!**

Ikuto's point of view

"ding!" the elevator doors opened to reveal a large underground building with hallways, rooms, desks, chairs, and lots of weapons. We stepped out of the elevator, Mika and Rene ran over to someone, and everyone stared at us and whispered. That is until Amu stepped out of the elevator.

"Pyro!" they all cheered. Some even stopped what they were doing to say hi.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Amu said waving slightly. Some nodded, most waved back, but everyone noted her presence. She must be really popular around here to get all this attention.

"Yo! Pyro's back in da house! What up lil' mama?" called an obnoxious voice from a door way. Standing there wall a tall black guy with huge muscles, no hair, and a clean cut goatee. He was wearing a black t-shirt, baggy jeans, and had weapons all over his body. He was leaning up against the door frame, and I couldn't see his right side. I turned to Amu who was smiling widely.

"Lucas!" she squealed. She ran over to him and jumped into a hug. His right side made him look like a cyborg, meaning he had a metal arm and half his face was made of metal. It looked awesome on him; he looked like he could destroy a train! He hugged her back. Why do I feel jealous? "I thought you were in Cairo for the fall! I'm so glad you came back early! Did you get to do any training? What was it like?" Amu rambled on.

"Whoa, whoa calm down!" he said. Amu sighed and let her arms fall to the side; he removed his arms from around her. "I'm glad to see you too, I did get to do some training, and it was extremely intense" he answered. Amu smiled, then frowned and whacked Lucas on the back of his head with her rod. Wait when did she pull that out? "Ow! What was that for?"

"You when to Cairo for two months, didn't call, didn't text, got to train with some of the best wrestlers in the world," she took a breath. "And most of all YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME ANYTHING TO DO! DO YOU KNOW HOW PATHETIC I FELT? AN ASSASSIN WITH NO ONE TO KILL! WHAT THE HELL! AND ANOTHER THING YOU STUPID HALF BROTHER TRIED TO KILL ME AND MY FRIENDS!" she yelled pointing to us. He straightened up and looked at her apologetically. She sighed and folded her arms, while slanting her stance to the right. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head where Amu hit him.

"Sorry I thought maybe you wanted to take a break for awhile so you can concentrate on school." he said looking her straight in the face. She glared at him with that really scary death glare. He sighed again. "So Maxus tried to kill you, huh?" he asked averting his eyes to the ground to avoid Amu's glare. He chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't imagine you let him live after words," he sighed. "I'll have to report this to my dad you know." he said looking at Amu again. Amu looked down guiltily.

"I know," she said quietly "he'll be furious with me" Lucas looked at her wordily then smiled. He walked up her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, he threatened you first right?" she nodded "then don't worry, just show him that gaping hole in your stomach and he'll believe you." he continued, pointing to the wound in Amu's stomach.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that! Um Nagi wants me to go to the infirmary to get it checked out." she said putting her hand where the blood stained her shirt.

"Nagi? Who's that?" Lucas asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Oh um that's him" she explained pointing to Nagi. "Nagihiko Fuji Saki his girlfriend, Rima Mashiro, Utau Hoshina her boyfriend, Kukai Souma, and Ikuto Tskuyomi. Utau and Tskuyomi are brother and sister." she introduced. Lucas nodded.

"Lucas Fredrickson, I'm Amu's employer, I'm assuming she's told you what we do for a living?" we all nodded as he shook our hands, surprisingly his right hand was not cold. "Well it's great to have you guys here, Amu doesn't really make that many friends outside of work so this is pretty rare." he said chuckling. Amu glared at him, and he chuckled some more. "Alright let's get to the infirmary, before she tries to kill Me." he said nervously, then led us to a random room down the hall. We walked into the large room, the smell of Lysol was all over the place, everything was white as snow and it looked almost too clean. Amu walked over and sat on a bed. "I got to go check on some things, Amu did you get Maxus' ID card?" Amu pulled out her wallet and handed the card she had pulled of the guy from earlier to Lucas. Lucas smiled and walked out of the room. Amu sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Oi he gets on my nerves" she sighed as she closed her eyes.

"You don't like him?" Utau asked. Amu sat up and shook her head.

"No. I like him. Love him actually. Love him to death, but he gets annoying sometimes." she explained. Wait SHE LOVES HIM? I stared at her weirdly. She looked at Rima who was giving her the same look.

"So you and Lucas…" Kukai trailed off. Amu stood up.

"No! It's not like that! It's just Lucas has been taking care of me for awhile." Amu explained. Oh so she loves him like a father. Why do I feel relieved? It's not like I care… right? I shook the thought out of my head.

"Sorry I took so long Yumi decided to go after one of Blake's henchmen and wound up getting shot, so I had to re-stitch the idiot's arm." I turned to see the voice came from a woman a little taller than Amu with blue hair covered by an artist's barite, sky colored eyes behind thin frames, a lab coat, and black slacks over combat boots.

"It's okay Miki, I jumped on a grenade but the idiot gave me an adrenaline rush first so I'm still okay" Amu said. "Is Yumi okay?"

"Oh, uh yeah, but he won't be threatening you any time soon" Miki said smiling. Amu chuckled a little.

"Aw, and I was so looking forward to kicking his ass." Amu said sadly.

"I pity the fool who picks a fight with you, pyro." Miki said shaking her head.

"Pyro?" Kukai asked. I noticed everyone is calling her that what does it mean?

"Oh, um that's my uh code name I guess." Amu explained. She put her hand on her chin, and looked to be deep in thought. "I don't really know why they call me Pyro though. Hmmm I guess it's because I'm always using fire. Hmmm I don't know, oh well." She said shrugging. Miki giggled a little then walked over to Amu.

"You're going to have to take off your shirt now" she said pulling out some bandages. Amu began to pull up her shirt.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Three guys standing here!" Kukai exclaimed putting his arm up to cover his eyes while blushing like mad.

"Then leave!" Amu shouted continuing to pull her shirt off. Nagi, Kukai, and I all walked out the door. After about two hours Miki called us in.

"I'm done with Amu now, you can go in there but I just got a call from Lucas to help out someone else. Make sure Amu doesn't over exert herself, she may have extreme adrenaline rushes, but she should still be careful." She said then walked away down the hall. When we walked in the room I almost blushed at what I saw, ALMOST. Utau was sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Rima was asleep with her head on Amu's lap, and there she was. Amu Hinamori sitting on the bed in a very mini skirt, showing her creamy thighs, no shirt, showing her lacey black bra that covered her D-cup mounds, a white bandage wrapped around her toned abs, and most shocking, tattoos. A heart with an arrow through it on her left breast, a black spade covered in vines on her right shoulder, a dark green clover with spikes on it under her right breast, an orange diamond with a dagger in the middle on her left thigh, and a cross with chains on it on the back of her left shoulder. She sat there running her right hand through Rima's golden hair and humming a small happy tune, a light smile gracing her face. She looks so motherly right now.

"When did she fall asleep?" Nagi asked walking over and sitting next to Rima. Amu looked up at him and smirked, then looked back down at Rima's sleeping figure.

"They both fell asleep about five minutes before you guys came in." she said putting her hand on Utau's head. She caressed her right cheek, and Utau unconsciously nuzzled Amu's hand. Amu chuckled a little. "Alright" she said picking Rima up baby style. Nagi stood up, and let Amu set Rima down on the bed. Kukai picked up Utau and laid her next to Rima. Amu tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. She sat on the edge of the bed and petted Rima's hair.

"It's late" came Lucas's voice from the doorway about half an hour later.

"Yeah you guys should get home so that your parents don't get too worried about you." Amu said standing up. I nodded and sat on the bed next to my sister. She hasn't slept this peacefully since she was a little girl, I thought rubbing her back.

"Pyro, I found out about your little living situation." Lucas said walking over to Amu. "As of now I don't have any where specific you can stay" he explained sadly. She shook her head.

"I'm not worried about it, all I'm worried about is getting these guys home safe and sound." She said putting on a spare t-shirt from the closet, then putting her uniform in a bag.

"Alright, well make sure to get rested though, I don't want you over doing it. Okay?" Lucas said. Amu nodded and walked over to her boots; she quickly slid the leather thigh high, and might I add very sexy, stiletto boots. She walked over to the bed and slightly shook Utau.

"Utau" she cooed sweetly. Utau stirred a little then slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry I guess I dozed off a bit" she said sheepishly. Amu shook her head.

"It's okay you were tired, and it is almost 10:00" she said gesturing to a clock on the wall. I didn't realize it was that late. Utau nodded and stood up, only to sway and fall against Kukai, who ran over to help her steady herself.

"You okay?" Kukai asked with worry dripping from his words. Utau smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm fine baby, I'm just really tired." She said leaning her head against his chest. Who could blame her? We all had a really long day; we guys even fell asleep while Miki was working on Amu. I just don't know how Amu didn't pass out. I looked over to Amu, who was currently helping Nagi wake Rima up. Nagi shook her shoulder lightly.

"Rima" he said softly. Rima eyes opened a little. She blinked a few times.

"Nagi?" she asked.

"Shhh, it's time to go home now" he said petting her hair. She nodded.

"okay." She said grabbing Nagi's shirt to help herself up. "Let's go" she said rubbing her left eye. She yawned and leaned her head against Nagi's right shoulder. He nodded then put his arm around her shoulders, and we all walked out the door. Amu lead us down to the elevator. Mika and Rene were curled up with each other next to the door, and it looked like everyone went home for the night. Amu chucked a little and pick up Mika and Rene, who snuggled up against her chest. She smiled sweetly at them and pushed the button for the elevator. Once we were all in the elevator except Lucas, Amu pushed the star button. The elevator jerked gaining a moan from Utau who had dozed off again. We exited the shed and walked down the street again, but instead of going into the forest we walked into a gas station. Amu walked over to the soda section and got mountain dew for Kukai, diet cola for Utau, normal cola for Nagi, orange soda for Rima, a root beer for me, and sparkling cider for herself, putting a now fully awake Mika and a half asleep Rene on the floor. She walked up to the counter and put the soda's next to a few candy bars and two bags of chips. The clerk walked up to the counter and smiled at Amu.

"Good evening Amu" he said friendly while smiling. He had pale skin under long wavy brown hair and grey eyes. He wore faded jeans and the company's shirt. He wasn't as built as Amu, but could probably handle himself in a fight. Though I disliked the lack of formalities. Amu smiled back at the other teenager.

"And to you too, nick." She said pulling out her credit card.

"Friends?" he asked gesturing to us.

"Mhm" Amu mumbled while signing the receipt. She handed it to nick, and picked up the bags.

"You guys should be careful out there tonight!" he said as we were leaving.

"Goodnight!" Amu said walking out of the store. We walked down the road for a while, stopping for Rima to get on Nagi's back and Utau on Kukai's. We walked a little farther.

"You know I could carry you too" I teased smirking. Amu glared at me, though not a scary as earlier, almost as if she was considering it. Honestly I wouldn't mind it though.

"No thanks, god gave me feet and the ability to walk for a long time without getting tired; I'd like to use them before I lose them." She said with a sassy attitude. I smirked and continued to walk. After a while I started to recognize the area, we were right around the school. We walked into the school parking lot, and over to my car. I pulled out my keys and we all got in. I pulled out of the parking lot, and began driving down the highway towards my house.

"I'm going to my house since its close, and my parents are at a friend's party for the night. They may get pretty drunk, but they know not to drive while impaired, so they'll probably spend the night or get a hotel room" I explained. Amu nodded and turned to check on the others in the back seat. I looked in my rearview mirror to see what Amu was smirking at. A sleeping Rima was leaning up against a sleeping Nagi, the same with Utau and Kukai, while Mika and Rene were curled up with each other again in between the couples. I wonder if their lovers? Kind of weird a flying squirrel and a raccoon but anyway. Amu reached back and scooped up the furry creatures in her hands and pulled them into her lap. I glanced over real quick to see Amu smiling down at them and petting Mika. I reached over and petted Mika, who got up and moved to my lap. Amu chuckled a little.

"He really does like you, ya know" she said picking up a balled Rene into her hands. I nodded and put my eyes back on the road. I don't know why but I kept stealing glances at Amu, I mean it's really hard not to look at her right now. She's being kind and sweet, not rude and sassy, but nice. Not that I don't like when she's mean, but I think I like when she's nice too. Wait, what am I thinking! Oi! Eyes on the road! I mentally slapped myself, and reluctantly pulled my eyes back to the road. I pulled up into the driveway only to hear Amu gasp.

"You line in a MANSION?" she exclaimed quietly. I smirked.

"What never been to a rich boy's house?" I teased. She glared at me as I took the spot next to my dad's red Ferrari. Looks like they took mom's car, I thought to myself.

"Yes I have been to a rich boy's house, but not since I lost my virginity idiot!" she sassed at me while getting out of the car with Rene in her hands and Mika who crawled up onto her back. I smirked to myself and almost let a chuckle slip. So Amu's not a virgin huh? I opened the back door on my side and shook Kukai, while Amu did the same to Nagi.

"Dude, we're here wake Utau up." I said once he FINALLY woke up. He nodded and began to wake Utau up. Once everyone was awake and out of the car we started the long walk up to the house, and I mean like a ten minute walk with how big the front garden is. I noticed Utau was smiling widely. "What are you smiling at sis?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled even wider.

"Amu gets to see our house! And we didn't have to beg her!" I could hear Amu laughing. She patted Utau's head.

"You wouldn't have to beg me to come see your house Imoto, but you couldn't PAY for me to take one LOOK into HIS room." She said jabbing her thumb at me. They all started to snicker.

"Why?" I asked as innocently as I could. Amu snickered a little.

"I'd hate to see a bunch of used condoms all over the place" they started laughing even Nagi! Dude, not cool you're supposed to be on my side! Then I got an evil idea.

"Sorry but I don't use them they're all too small" I whispered into Amu's ear, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. Amu glared at me and walked ahead of the group of laughing idiots, of which Nagi gave me a high five. She turned around to show her lightly pink-tinged face.

"I HATE YOU!" she hissed through clenched teeth. I smirked.

"No you don't, you love me and you know it." I teased.

"Yeah right, not even in a reversed universe buddy." She said walking over to put Mika on my shoulder. "But he loves you, maybe that'll suffice." She sassed. Everyone started laughing at me again.

"Yes, Ikuto does like animals but not the ones that give him nuts, he has enough of those." Nagi explained. Yay Nagi is defending me. Amu smirked.

"What do you mean? He's got no balls, he can't even cross a river!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you can't deny that I have a cock." I defended. She mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked. She stopped and turned to me with a wicked smile. Oh crap.

"You have an itty, bitty, Mister Minnie. Hear me now scared pussy?" she said in a low growl. Everyone started laughing. EVEN THE SQUIRREL AND THE RACCOON! I glared at her and she tried to look innocent.

"You're going to pay" I growled smirking.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed running behind Utau. "Imoto Tsukiyomi's not being nice." She whined. Utau and the others were still laughing.

"S-sorry nee-Chan b-but you made your own bed, so y-you got to lie in it." She said between laughs. Amu sighed.

"Fine, as long as it's nowhere near Tsukiyomi's" she said smirking.

"Bitch" I said in a bored tone.

"Bastard" she replied in the same tone. The rest of the walk was relatively silent except for their laughing, and Amu slapping Kukai's hand for trying to get into the chips before we got to the house. Once we got up to the house I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. We all stepped inside to be greeted by four worried maids and three furious butlers. "Dude, you have servants!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yup!" Utau answered in a chipper yet sleepy tone. Amu just shook her head and followed her into the great room.

"Wow, your guy's house is awesome!" Amu said looking around the room.

"Yeah my dad's a famous violinist, and my mom's a pianist." I said plopping down on the couch. Amu nodded.

"Yeah I already know Aruto Tsukiyomi word renowned violinist, cherry wood violin, oak and stainless steel bow, steel wire strings, and white stallion horse main hairs for the string of the bow. Dia **(I don't know any of their parent's real names except for Aruto, so I'm going to use the Chara's names but the actual parent's descriptions, except Kukai who I actually gave parents unlike in the anime, and Rima's parents who aren't mentioned much in the anime)** Tskuyomi, walnut wood stained to a cherry wood color, porcelain keys painted black and white, steel wire strings, and gold petals and wedges." She stated, and then pointed to Kukai. "Daichi Souma, ace soccer player, Manchester united, visits every three years and spends time teaching you all his new moves and gives you a soccer ball signed by all his teammates, which you almost end up selling on eBay because you need money for a new video game. Ran Souma, reporter for the three o'clock news, often considered a single mother, six sons, all love football and soccer." She turned to Nagi. "Tenmari Fujisaki, worldwide dancer, pink silk fans and kimono, forced you to cross-dress for the first twelve years of your life as a girl to learn poise and grace. Rhythm Fujisaki, same occupation as your mother, blue fans and Hatori, died when you were seven of natural causes such as old age at 64 years old." She looked at Rima, "Keseki Mashiro, military veteran, four star general in the Iraq-American war, awarded the Purple Heart for bravery and strong leadership as a service to his country, retired from loss of limb of his left leg, uses prosthetics. KusuKusu Mashiro, standup comedian, gag performer on the side, started out as a waitress for your father's platoon." She finished with a smile. What- how did- where- Answers!

"How did you know all of that?" Kukai exclaimed. Amu smirked and tossed us each our soda, a candy bar and opened the chips and set them on the table.

"Work" she replied simply. Work? Were our parents targets or something?

"And it's not just your parents." She said after taking a drink from her sparkling cider. "I know all about everyone at that school not just you guys, though I bet all your fan girls and fan boys would kill to have this information. I memorized files on everyone at that school down to who their uncle's roommate was in college." She said leaning back in the chair she was in, and grabbing her head as if remembering this fact was giving her a headache. "Ugh, it's so annoying that I had to do that, but my stupid consciousness won't let me trust anyone unless I know exactly everything about them. Oi it gives me headache just thinking about how many files I had to go through so that I wouldn't remember anything embarrassing and accidentally slip it to everyone in school." I opened my root beer and took a drink, then discarded the candy wrapper in the waste bin next to the couch.

"So you know embarrassing stuff about everyone?" Utau asked with an evil smile. Amu returned her question with a nod and an evil smile of her own, and Rima sat forward in her seat next to Nagi with an evil smirk. All us guy looked at each other, obviously thinking the same thing: SCARY!

"Hmmm, Caron Mandia." Utau said.

"Oh, yeah that bitch is annoying as hell! I would love to torture her!" Rima said leaning in towards the other two. Amu smirked.

"You guy know how she has enormous breast?" Amu asked. Yeah I know she's got huge boobs! But surprisingly they're not as big as Amu's. I had to mentally slap myself for staring at Amu's chest; I hope no one saw me.

"Yeah" Rima answered with anxiety in her voice.

"Plastic surgery, Dr. Remold, better body heath center, Sacramento CA, 4/26/2001. And liposuction. Same doc, same date." Amu said smirking, "and she stuffs her bra."

"No way!" Utau squealed. Amu nodded.

"Eww! I would never do that! That's destroying your body! And lipo? That's just taking your fat ass and putting it into your boobs." Rima said disgusted.

"Gross!" Utau whined, while sticking out her tongue. Kukai laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nagi chuckled a little at Rima's face. Mika jumped on the table where everyone was watching him. He puffed his chest out and pretended to push up his imaginary bra. We all busted out laughing, everyone was rolling.

"w-where the h-hell did you learn t-that?" Amu exclaimed, and then fell back to the floor laughing. Mika repeated it then started to walk around with his nose in the air like a stuck up girl. He all laughed even harder. After about ten minutes we all stopped laughing. "Whew, that was funny" Amu said sitting back up in the chair she fell out of. We all nodded and I patted Mika on the head, after he climbed into my lap.

"Oi, guys it's really late." Kukai said pointing to the clock, which read: 12: 26.

"I guess I better get going then." Amu said standing up and throwing away her trash.

"You aren't staying the night?" Rima asked. Amu shook her head.

"Why not?" Utau asked.

"I don't really think your parents would like me staying in their house without them knowing." She answered rubbing the back of her bubble gum hair. Wow I didn't know she was like this, I thought she would be the type of girl to walk into a complete stranger's house without warning and make herself at home.

"It'll be fine, I mean we stay the night all the time without telling anyone, and they never get mad at us." Kukai said grinning. He was right about that.

"Well, they know you and trust you though." Amu countered.

"C'mon Amu it'll be fine!" Nagi begged. Amu sighed and looked over at Mika and Rene who were on the back of the couch where I was sitting.

"What do you guy think?" she asked. Rene ran up onto Amu's shoulder and squeaked. Amu sighed. "That's not much help asking you, is it? You'd go with me anywhere." Amu said to the creature on her arm. Rene squeaked, and Amu chuckled and patted her head. Amu turned to Mika. "So I guess it's up to you fuzz ball." She said to the small raccoon. Mika stood up onto his hind legs, and turned around. He ran over and curled up in my lap. Amu sighed then chuckled a little. "I guess we're staying here tonight." Amu said walking over and ruffling Mika's hair. Good Mika.

"Although, if I am staying the night we better get to bed soon; we have school in the morning." Amu said picking up Mika and the bag with her school uniform in it.

"Alright" Utau said, standing up; she led Amu and Rima upstairs with us guys following. Rima got the guest room next to the one Nagi uses, While Kukai was in the one next to Utau's bedroom; Amu got the one next to mine. "Goodnight!" Utau cheered to us as she and the others except Amu went into her room; no one specified which room she was going to be in. I sighed and shook my head when Amu looked at me with a questioning look.

"This way." I said gesturing to the other end of the hallway. She looked at me with an appreciative smile and followed me down the hall. I opened the door to the guest room and saw Amu's eyes widen.

"Wow" Amu said in awe. I smirked and chuckled a little, and then I heard Rene squeak. I looked over to see her jump on my shoulder and nuzzle my cheek a little and jump back over to Amu. I looked at her weirdly.

"She's saying thanks" Amu said chuckling a little. I nodded and pat her head. Mika jumped on my arm then looked back at Amu. Amu chuckled some more. "I think he wants me to tell you good night for him." I saw Mika nod. I smirked.

"Goodnight Mika" I said ruffling his fur. He looked at me then jumped back over to Amu's arm. Amu started to walk into the room. "Goodnight Amu!" I called.

"Goodnight Tskuyomi!" she called from the other side of the door. I smirked and walked into my room. Goodnight? No, it was a great night. I smiled at myself and got into bed, not bothering to set my alarm. I slept well for about three hours, but woke up to the sound of the balcony door opening. I sat up and looked over to my balcony doors; they were still shut and locked. It must be Amu. What is she doing up so late? I went out onto my balcony, to see Amu leaning up against the railing of the balcony next to mine. It was all fine. That is until I saw what she was wearing. She had borrowed one of Utau's night gowns, good right? Wrong, it didn't fit her like it fit Utau. Amu was taller than Utau, so the lacey hem that was usually knee length was a line of lace around the middle of her thighs. Amu had more muscle than Utau and was more fit, so the dress that would usually drape over Utau's curves making her look shapeless was fitting to Amu's every curve. There's another thing; Amu breast are bigger than Utau's, so the lace that would usually fall freely onto Utau's chest was now stretched and fit to Amu's large curves. All, and all, Amu looked HOT in that black nightgown. I walked over to the railing on my balcony closest to Amu.

"Hey, why are you still up?" I asked jumping over onto her balcony. To my surprise, she didn't flinch or anything at my approach. She shrugged and continued to look at the Moon, which was almost invisible except for the small sliver of light where a bright orb usually is placed. I walked over to her and leaned on the railing next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at the side of her face; amazingly I didn't look down at her chest.

"I dunno." She mumbled shrugging again then putting her forehead on her folded arms.

"I dunno?" I mocked. She shrugged again. "Oi! C'mon tell me what's wrong." I begged. I don't know why I was going through all this, but I couldn't stand to see her depressed; it was eating me alive! I had to cheer her up. she sighed and buried her head in her arms again.

"It's this adrenaline rush thing, after I wears out I can't do much. One of those things is sleep." She mumbled from her arms. I sighed out of relief. At least there's nothing actually wrong with her; well other than she can't sleep, but nothing really wrong. She stood straight up and stretched her arms above her head. I had to actually stop myself from looking at her breast. "I'm going back to bed, so I can at least say I tried to get some sleep." She said rubbing something out of her eye.

"Alright, but you know if there was something wrong you could tell me. I promise I won't make fun of you." I said to her back as she walked towards her room. She stopped and turned to me.

"I mean it there's nothing wrong I just can't sleep!" she whined. I chuckled a little.

"I know but if there ever is something wrong promise you'll tell me okay?" I said. Her eyes widened a little. Then she smiled. Not a smirk, not a motherly one like she gives to  
Rima, not a sassy smile. No; I mean a real smile, like the ones that could melt your heart. She walked over to me, and then she did something I've never seen her do to any other guy except Lucas.

She hugged me.

**Aiden: there you go! And since you guys were patient with me I made a long chappie for you guys!**

**Ikuto: wow 11 pages? Are you going to make all your chapters this long?**

**Aiden: well, I'm going to try because I love writing!**

**Amu: good, because I want you to add some more amuto!**

**Ikuto: and here I thought you didn't like me…**

**Amu: well first of all I never said I didn't like you, and second it's already the 11****th**** chapter and this is only the first time we've hugged in this story.**

**Aiden: hey, that's only because I want to make this a long story!**

**Ikuto: well I think you should, I like this one!**

**Aiden: only if people review though, if I don't get at least five reviews for this chapter I'm not going to update!**

**Amu: that's mean!**

**Aiden: tough luck bitches! No just kidding, but really I want at least five reviews please!**

**Kukai: yay! I finally get to be in one of these thingys! R&R!**


	12. humpty dumpty

**Aiden: wazzup! I took 4everhere's advice and I'm going to make this an all Amuto chappie!**

**Amu: Yay! *blushes* I mean okay…**

**Ikuto: *smirks* are you really that happy?**

**Amu: sh-shut up t-Tskuyomi!**

**Aiden: ha! She stuttered!**

**Amu: Aiden! You're supposed to defend me!**

**Aiden: sorry babe, but you gotta admit you like Ikuto.**

**Amu: I do not!**

**Aiden: c'mon even I can't deny that he is extremely hot.**

**Ikuto: *smirks* thank you Aiden.**

**Aiden: I doesn't mean he isn't an idiot, but what he lacks in the head is made up for in the face.**

**Ikuto: hey!**

**Amu: *chuckles* okay *sighs, and then mumbles something***

**Aiden & Ikuto: what was that?**

**Amu: *sighs* Ikuto is *mumbles***

**Aiden: oh, come on! It's not that hard!**

**Amu: fine! IKUTO IS SEXY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**

**Aiden & Ikuto: *smirks* very.**

**Amu: whatever. Aiden doesn't own Shugo Chara. *stomps off***

Ikuto's point of view (again XP)

I turned over to my right side, still trying to get back to sleep. I don't know why but I just couldn't sleep. After Amu hugged me we said goodnight and I went back to my bed, and now I just can't sleep. I could still feel her arms around my body, and her face pressed against my chest. Grrr! I turned back over to my left side and looked at the clock 5:24 was plastered to the screen in bright red numbers. I moaned and turned onto my back. I'm not going to get any sleep tonight. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." I pushed to snooze button and stood up. The room was colder than I thought it would be. Maybe the heater's broken in here. I sighed and stood up. Ow! My head! I grabbed my forehead trying to make the pain go away. After about a minute I realized the pain wasn't going away, so I walked over to my closet. I pulled on my pants and shirt for school, I also grabbed my black sweater; it was freezing. I walked over to my bathroom and brushed my hair and splashed warm water on my face. I walked back out to my room and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Tskuyomi-san" one of the maids said bowing deeply. I nodded and regretted it after having to hold my fore head again. I sighed and silently cursed at the light that was causing me more pain, as it shone brightly at me; basking in my torture. I sighed and headed to the dining room where Kukai, Rima, and Nagi were eating; Utau was in the corner on the phone with someone. I walked over to the table and sat down putting my head on top of my folded arms.

"You okay?" Kukai asked taking another bite of his cereal. I lifted my head and looked at him evilly.

"Peachy." I said sarcastically, while glaring at him. He looked down sheepishly and continued to eat his breakfast. I face planted my arms again and coughed a little.

"Okay mom, thanks. Yeah, I'll tell them. Alright bye." Utau said hanging up the phone. She sighed and sat between me and Kukai.

"What's up?" I asked tiling m head to the left so my right eye was just high enough to see Utau. I coughed again and yawned, tilting my head up a little further.

"Mom called and told me that she and dad are stuck out of town at auntie's cottage because it started raining over there. They aren't going to be back until tomorrow evening." Utau explained taking a bite from her cereal. I nodded slightly, not wanting the pain in my head to grow. "Oh yeah, and three of the maids have the day off and the butlers are going to be running errands, so there will only be one maid today." She added after a few more bites. I sighed and buried my face even deeper into my arms. Just great, how am I supposed to train today? Ow, with this headache I can't even think about training. I coughed some more and reached out for my cereal. I started to eat, and then I noticed something.

"Where's Amu?" I asked looking around. She couldn't have left. I mean Mika and Rene ARE on the couch.

"The girl with pink hair? She's been out in the dojo since dawn." The maid said walking into the dining room.

"Since what time?" Rima asked chocking on her cereal a little.

"I was surprised too, I woke up and started to clean when she walked up to me and asked me if there was a dojo here. I told her were it was, but instead of going there she helped me with my chores until dawn; she a really nice girl." The maid explained smiling, as she finished cleaning the table.

"Did she at least eat something?" Utau asked. The maid nodded.

"She had a piece of toast and an apple; she also gave her friends an apple." The maid said pointing to Mika and Rene.

"Is that all she ate? She should have eaten more." Nagi said a bit worried. To be honest I was worried too.

"Well I tried to offer her something more but she refused, and then went to the dojo." The maid said making her way into the kitchen with the dirty dishes. We all got up and walked out to the dojo. Kukai opened the door and we all stepped inside. Whoa!

Amu was holding a huge sword that had diamonds on the black handle, and gold writing on the blade; it looked like Greek. Amu ran up to the dummy and with one move, she kicked it onto the ground and cut its head off.

"Ha! Too easy, god I what I would give to actually cut someone's head off." Amu growled spinning the sword in her right hand, then sheathing it. She breathed deeply and pulled out her ninja stars then started at the moving targets. Twenty second and every one of them was wreaked. Damn she was good! Amu pulled her stars out of the dummies and put them back into their hiding places among her clothes. She walked over to me and the others. "Morning guys!" she said while still fixing her clothes to hide her weapons.

"Please tell me you aren't going to school like THAT!" Utau said pointing to Amu's outfit. Amu was wearing her mini skirt from yesterday and the white shirt, which she had tied up to cover the hole in the cloth and the red stain, but still high enough to see her clover tattoo; so wearing that to school was definitely out of the question. Amu sighed and looked down at her outfit. I noticed she was still wearing the bandages, though these ones were clean.

"I guess I'm going to skip today then." Amu said playing with the hem of her tattered skirt.

"What, why?" Kukai asked. Amu sighed and shook her head at his stupidity.

"Because my friend," she said walking up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "My stuff got blown up, and I don't want goo-goo eye boys trying my patience today." She finished patting his cheek twice and walking over to where her bag was. She pulled out some chains with a few charms on it; I couldn't really see since her back was to me. "At least this wasn't destroyed." She mumbled holding the chains to her chest. I wanted to ask but I was interrupted by a stabbing feeling in my head. I doubled over holding my forehead.

"Ikuto!" I heard Utau call. I felt her hands on my back and chest. I started coughing like crazy; I couldn't breathe.

"Tskuyomi!" Amu yelled. I saw her drop whatever it was she was holding and run over to me. "Are you okay?" she exclaimed frantically. I inwardly smirked. She cares, huh? I coughed even harder and held my chest where it was hurting. Everyone surrounded me which wasn't really helping. "Everyone needs to move back." Amu said seriously. Everyone backed away and watched Amu kneel down and put her hand on my back and chest. "Move your hand" she said in the same tone. I moved my hand and Amu put her right palm in between my lungs, and her left index and middle finger on my back in the same position. She applied some pressure to my back and a blunt push on my chest. I instantly stopped coughing and began to pant. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down! Take deep breaths." Amu said still seriously but somewhat relived. I took deep breaths until my breathing was normal.

"What did you do?" Rima asked.

"Kisoku" Amu said bluntly.

"What's that?" Kukai asked.

"Isn't it a breathing exercise for Japanese wrestlers?" Nagi asked, while Amu nodded her head and helped me up.

"It's works kind of like acupuncture, but not exactly." Amu said.

"That cool." Utau said enthused.

"Hmmm, how are you feeling?" Amu asked me.

"What?"

"How do you feel? Like, are you cold, hot, warm, tired?" Amu explained.

"Cold, tired, and I have a really bad headache." I said grabbing my head. She looked at me, and then walked over and picked up her stuff. We all followed her back to the house where we saw the maid leaving. She turned around and gave us an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go, my sister is having a child and she wants me to be there. Oh, and don't worry I called Tskuyomi-san and I can have the day off. Again, I am very sorry." She said bowing. She headed off to her car. Wonderful! I rolled my eyes and began to cough again. Amu sighed and helped me inside. She sat me on the couch where Mika jumped in my lap and looked at me with worried eyes. I ruffled his fur and coughed some more.

"You guys need to get to school I'll stay here with Tskuyomi to make sure he doesn't die." Amu said to the others a bit sarcastically. They all nodded and headed towards the door.

"Bye Ikuto get better man!" Kukai exclaimed shutting the door behind him. Amu sighed and shook her head. Mika and Rene ran over to the windowsill closest to the garden. Amu chuckled a little and opened the window, letting them both outside. She chuckled a little and shut the window. She turned to face me with her hands on her hips. She sighed and walked over to me.

"Come on you need to go back to bed." She said holding out her hand, I took it and she helped me up to my feet. I almost fell back on the couch, but she caught me before I could. "Whoa! Careful!" she said with a light chuckle helping me stand up straight again. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, and she put her left hand on mine and her right hand around my back. She helped me slowly up the stairs and into my room.

"I thought you never wanted to see my room." I teased, while smirking. She rolled her eyes and helped me over to my bed. I laid down and covered up. Amu put right hand to my forehead, and her left hand to her own forehead.

"Hmmm" she said grabbing my left hand. She put her right index finger and middle finger on my wrist, and looked at the watch on her own left wrist. She smirked a little and looked at me while shaking her head. "Congrats dumb-ass you went and got yourself a case of the flu" she said smacking me in the back of the head.

"Ow!" I said rubbing the back of my head. "So what? Are you a doctor now?" I asked, while still a little pissed that she was acting like she knew everything.

"No" she said looking down "but my mom was one" she said sadly. Guilt. That's all I felt. Guilt. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry" I said rubbing her shoulder a little. She looked up smiling, but the tears on her cheeks countered her false appearance.

"It's okay I'm over it" she said wiping her eyes. "No use bringing up unwanted memories." She said chuckling a little. I wouldn't have it. I made her sad and now she was trying to act like it didn't matter. I wouldn't have any of it. I shook my head and pulled her down into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you cry." I said nuzzling her neck. I felt some more wetness on her cheeks.

"I-its okay you didn't know" she said, her voice was cracking all over the place. I tightened my grip around her body. I never wanted to let go of her.

"No, I should have thought before I spoke." I said tightening my grip even more. Then it happened; she broke. I could hear her crying out everything she gripped the back of my shirt, while burring her head in my chest. She cried, I never thought that someone as strong as Amu could break down from something as small as a memory of her mother. But I guess if my mom died I wouldn't even make it as far as Amu did. I would have probably lived my whole life feeling sorry for myself, but Amu isn't like that. Amu is sweet, and caring; at least when she's not acting like a total bitch, but if I was her I would lock myself up and throw away the key. Your amazing Amu. I ran my fingers through her soft bubblegum colored hair, while taking in the scent of strawberries. After a while my eyelids became heavy and sleep took over.

I was standing in the middle if someplace dark. I heard footsteps. I looked around but I couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" I asked. "I there someone here?"

"Yes child" a voice said.

"What am I here for?"

"Not what but who." The voice corrected.

"Who?"

"Yes who. Look at your hand. What do you hold?" the voiced asked. I looked at my hand, and in it was the thing I cherished the most.

"The dumpty key…" I said staring at the four leaf clover shaped crystals.

"Yes, but what good is a key if it doesn't fit a lock?"

"What?" I asked.

"WHAT DO YOU SEEK!" the voice screamed. I looked down at my hand, a key without a lock, without a purpose, a useless trinket.

"TELL ME BOY! WHAT DO YOU SEEK!" the voiced demanded.

"I SEEK THE LOCK!" I yelled back. I heard chuckling.

"No, not the lock. My child, you seek the holder."

"What?"

"Do you know what lock you seek?"

"The humpty lock." I replied.

"No! The lock of her heart! Help her. Open her up. Let her feel what's real."

"Who?" I asked looking around.

"What do you seek?" the voiced asked.

"The humpty lock."

"What do you seek?" it asked again. I thought a bit.

"The humpty lock's bearer." I said.

"Yes child, now what is it?"

"What?"

"Look at her! She needs you! She's lost and needs your guidance."

"Who!"

"Humpty dumpty sat on a wall. Hurry dumpty. Don't let humpty fall."

"Who is humpty!"

"She's right in front of you. Can't you see her?" I saw a flash of pink and honey brown.

"Amu?"

"Yes, open them! Open your eyes!"

My eyes shot open. I looked down but didn't see Amu. I lifted my head and I was relieved to see Amu sitting at the foot of the bed. Then I saw her holding something gold with crystals on it. No way! No fucking way!

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I exclaimed. Amu turned at me with a worried look, and then I saw it. The four leaf clover design. "NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!" I exclaimed.

"What wrong?" Amu asked. I jumped of the bed and pulled a box out from under my bed. It was dark brown and had a gold clip-it on it to keep it closed. I opened the box. Inside was a layer of red velvet, and there it was. My key. I heard Amu gasp.

"The dumpty key!"

**Aiden: ooh! Cliffy! Ha, Ha suckers!**

**Ikuto: how dare you! It was just getting interesting!**

**Aiden: so what it's my story, so I get to choose how to end my chapters.**

**Amu: you have the dumpty key!**

**Ikuto: you have the humpty lock!**

**Aiden: see how they resolve this in the next chapter! But only if I get at the very least five reviews!**

**Rima: please review!**


	13. the real humpty dumpty

**Aiden: hey guys! I'm actually only updating today because I got sick and have the day off from school.**

**Ikuto: karma's a bitch**

**Aiden: how?**

**Ikuto: you made me sick in the last chapter and then the next day, here you are at home in bed sick with the flu.**

**Aiden: ha, ha I guess so!**

**Amu: you're taking this well**

**Aiden: yeah well I got to stay home and miss my semester mid terms so I'm happy karma's a bitch!**

**Ikuto: you got lucky.**

**Aiden: yup! And anyone who reviewed got lucky too!**

**Amu: how?**

**Aiden: I gave them a preview of this chapter! I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

Amu's point of view

I felt my eyes widen as he opened the box.

"The dumpty key" I managed to say. There it was lying on the velvet. Four leaf-clover made of crystals, a rod of gold creating a stem and intricately carves ridges at the end of the rod.

Ikuto's head shot up, and he looked me in the eye. Then his eyes shifted down to my lock. I tightened my grip around it and pressed it to my chest.

"How did you-" I cut him off by jumping up off the bed.

"I-I have to go!" I said frantically, while running to the balcony doors. I managed to get them open before Ikuto grabbed hold of my left wrist. Luckily, I had the lock in my right hand.

"Wait!" he exclaimed as I tried to pull my arm away. His grip only tightened.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, while pushing his chest away and running onto the balcony.

"Amu!" I heard him call. No use. I jumped off the balcony and ran. I don't know where, nor do I care; I just needed to get away from that place.

Many people don't know the legend of humpty and dumpty. Sure we've all heard the story of how the egg fell of a wall, but most people don't know what really happened. First off, humpty dumpty was NOT an egg, nor was it one being. Humpty was a troubled young woman. She had trouble with her life such as anger issues, every man she was ever in love with would betray her, her family was abusive, and she had problems with drugs. That is, until she met dumpty. Dumpty was a young traveling prince, who would give advice and wisdom to those he met. One day he met humpty, she was sitting on the wall that separated the town from the ocean. He instantly fell in love with the young woman, and spent most of his adolescence helping humpty out of her problems. Humpty had also grown fond of the young prince. One day the couple had agreed to meet on the wall where they had met so many time before. That day an old enemy of humpty's pushed them both off the wall and into the ocean. When the king found out about his son's death, he sent for his best men to search for his son. All they found was an opened lock with a key still placed inside the key hole. The key and lock were returned to the king. He sent for the lock to be sent to humpty's aunt, and he himself passed down the key trough his other son. Ever since then the humpty lock and dumpty key have been passed down through the generations. It's legend that when the humpty lock and dumpty key met up again that the two bearers were destined soul mates.

I shook the thought of Ikuto from my head. Sure I loved him, but there's no way in hell he would ever like me anymore than just a friend. I looked around while running and I began to recognize the area. It was my safe haven, my life worth, and my last shred of hope; my parents' graves. I stopped one I reached the middle of the clearing; you see my parents were buried in the forest. I walked over to the stones that were up against the large oak. I knelt down in front of them, and put the lock on my mother's head stone.

"What am I supposed to do mom? I mean I love Tskuyomi and all, but I don't know if he even likes me as a friend." I said tracing her outline in the dirt, then my fathers, with an incense I keep with me. I lit the incense with a lighter and placed it lying down in between the stones. I sighed. "You would know what to do dad, you always helped me with my problems."

"Well, well, what do we have here? One of Lucas' minions, eh?" I turned sharply to see the barrel of a gun flush in my face. "Stand up slowly" I heard the voice say. I put my hands up and slowly stood up. I could see his pale face and dark green eyes; Bruce Blake, the one whose man shot Yumi's arm. He chuckled darkly. "What's wrong darling? Don't you want to attack, or even attempt to talk your way out?" I stayed silent and glared at him. "No? Wise girl." He said lowering his gun a little and looking me over. His eyes widened. "Are you Pyro?" he asked in awe. I smirked and slightly nodded. He smirked as well. "Wow. To be able to have the infamous Pyro at my disposal. It's an honor to take your life." He said rising his gun and aiming at my head again. I smirked and nodded. He looked at me curiously. "You aren't going to fight back?" he asked putting his gun down at his side. I shook my head and kept my hands in the air. I wasn't actually going to let him kill me, though with the crap I have to deal with now I wouldn't think twice to jump on another grenade. The memory of the event from yesterday brought pain back to my torso. I reached down and grabbed the wound, causing Blake to raise hi gun again. I pulled my hand away and saw that it had re-opened; it was most likely when I tore out of Ikuto's grasp. Blake lowered his gun again after noticing my grimace from the pain. I clenched my teeth and grabbed my head. I may donate blood, but with how much blood I lost yesterday I don't think I can afford to lose much more. I heard Blake chuckle again. "So I see I'm not the first to take a stab at you." He said raising his gun again. I heard a click, meaning he was going to shoot at me; bad idea. I pulled my pistol out of my skirt and fire four times into his chest. He fell back on the ground, while groaning in pain. I walked over and stepped on his wrist, causing him to hiss in pain. "Why did you- I thought." He stammered. I narrowed my eyes at him, propelling my glare deeper into him. I could feel him shudder.

"This is the final resting place of my parents you bastard. AND I WILL NOT THINK TWICE BEFORE KILLING YOU FOR DISRUPTING IT!" I yelled. I saw his face contort in fear. I pulled out my sword and put the point to his throat. "Any last words?" I asked. I could see him swallow hard. "No? Well then." I said before swing my sword downwards. I pulled my sword back up and sheathed it at my side. I walked back over to the graves and retrieved my lock. "Bye mom, dad, I think I know what to do now." I said. My voice cracked a little from the pain in my torso. I held the part where even more blood was coming out than before. I just had a near death experience, and the only thing I thought really mattered was me getting out of here and working things out with Ikuto. I don't want to go back, but if I don't then I'll have some form of regret for not at least trying to figure things out. I walked out on a path that I had memorized so long ago. As I walked out to the park I felt myself sway. I quickly leaned against a tree and grabbed my stomach. I'm losing too much blood! My vision became blurry and I fell down on my back. God, please don't take me now.

Ikuto's point of view (hey reviewers, do you recognize anything?)

I ran across another street after the light finally turned green. I ran to the convenience store where Amu took us last night. I walked inside and saw nick cleaning the counter. I walked over and he greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hey you're one of Amu's friends right?" he said walking over to me.

"Yeah, have you seen her?" I asked hoping for good news. His face lit up with confusion.

"No, wasn't she with you?" he asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah but she forgot something when she left so I'm trying to find her to give it back." I lied. His face relaxed a little.

"Well, I wouldn't try work she's not allowed back in until they fix the matter with Maxus and all. Hmm, do you know the central park?" he asked.

"You mean the one connecting to the old oak woods?"

"Yeah, that's the one! Try there, she always goes there to hang out." He said nodding. I thanked him and ran outside. I have to find Amu! I ran for about another hour when I finally reached the park. I would have gotten there faster, if I hadn't been sick.

"Amu!" I screamed her name at the wind, while running trying to find her. Damn it I shouldn't have shown her the key! I ran into the park, and stopped to catch my breath. Damn this flu, I can barely see! "Amu" I whispered to no one.

"Tskuyomi?" a withered voice asked. I opened my eyes to see her. Her entire right side was covered in blood. Her wound had re-opened. There she was lying on the ground. Dying.

"Amu!" I stood up straight and ran over to her. "Are you okay?" I asked still panting. I let a few coughs out. She smiled weakly at me.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run away." She said closing her eyes slightly.

"Amu!" I felt her forehead. Damn she's freezing! I put my fingers to her neck and barely felt a pulse. I saw her close her eyes all the way. "Amu! Wake up!" I put my hand on her cheek and she opened her eyes slightly.

"Hey, I'll be fine. So stop yelling, dumb-ass." She sassed, but I could hear her voice fading. She smiled lightly at me before closing her eyes again. I pulled out my phone and dialed Utau's number; good thing school was over.

Utau's point of view

I was sitting at the front gates with everyone waiting for Kukai's chauffer to show up when my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Rima asked. I shrugged and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Ikuto." I said flipping my phone open. I pressed speaker phone and held out the phone so everyone could hear. "Hello?" I asked.

"ALL OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES OVER TO THE PARK RIGHT NOW!" I heard Ikuto yell.

"What's wrong man?" Kukai asked.

"AMU'S DYING!" he yelled and then the line when dead.

**Aiden: cliffy!**

**Rima: Is Amu okay!**

**Aiden: she'll be fine if I can continue the story.**

**Rima: then continue it!**

**Aiden: only if I get at least five reviews!**

**Rima: R&R! PLEASE!**


	14. humpty dumpty together at last!

**Aiden: hey guys! Guess what.**

**Ikuto: what?**

**Aiden: I am home sick yet again!**

**Amu: really?**

**Aiden: yes. I mean if I were just coughing and felt like shit then I would have gone but no. I had to go and throw up all over the damn couch. Grrr! I HATE BEING SICK!**

**Ikuto: I guess your jovial feeling is gone now right?**

**Aiden: no I'm still happy that I get to write these but I don't like feeling like crap. *loud music in the background***

**Amu: what's that?**

**Aiden: my brother is at home too because he got suspended for three weeks and he won't take into consideration that I have a MASSIVE HEADACHE! So he is blaring his music. At least I like this song though.**

**Ikuto: what song?**

**Aiden: I stand alone by god smack.**

**Amu: I love that song!**

**Aiden: okay enough talk let's get on with the story! I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!**

Ikuto's point of view

Damn it! My battery died! I threw my phone on the ground and put Amu's head on my lap. The last thing I need right now is for her to catch a cold. About fifteen minutes later everyone finally showed up.

"WHERE'S AMU!" Rima and Utau yelled in unison, as they ran towards me. When they got over there Rima burst into tears and Utau let her tears leak out of her eyes.

"AMU!" Rima yelled running up and hugging her. Then Rima gasped. "I can hear her heart beat! She's not dead!" Rima exclaimed. I felt my eyes widen, as I put my ear to her chest. Sure enough there was a heartbeat, albeit faint, but there was still a heart beat! I gripped her into a hug.

"Alright this is no time for cheering; we need to get her to a hospital." Utau said.

"No! We can't take her to a hospital!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?"Kukai asked walking over to me.

"Because the doctors will need identification on her, and I don't think them looking at her records would be all that pleasant for her or Lucas." Nagi explained, while hugging Rima. Kukai and Utau nodded in agreement.

"Well we can't just leave her here!" Rima exclaimed.

"Let's take her back to the house and we can figure out what to do from there. Over thinking things right now would only put Amu in more danger." I said picking her up. Surprisingly, even with all that muscle Amu was really light. We walked over to Kukai's limo and I laid Amu down in the back seat. I sat so that her head rested on my lap. I ran my hand through her hair and looked at her face. Although she's dying, she looked like a little kid sleeping after a long play-date. Then I realized something, Amu's parents died when she was two years old; how did she take care of herself? I sighed and closed my eyes, as more questions racked my brain. One thought that I couldn't suppress was how much I cared for Amu. No in fact I didn't care for her, I loved her. I smirked a little thinking how she had the humpty lock and I had the dumpty key. I guess the legend was right; they were in love with each other. Then a strong thought came over me and my stomach instantly went into knots. What if Amu didn't love me back?

We reached the house and I carried Amu up to the guest room next to mine. I laid her on the bed and covered her freezing body.

"So what are we going to do? We can't exactly take care of her ourselves, and mom won't be back till tomorrow." Utau said sitting on the edge of the bed and running her finger through Amu's hair. We could call Lucas but she isn't allowed back till they figure out the situation with Lucas's dad and all. Hold on a second…

"Got it!" I exclaimed, while earning questioning looks from the others. "Sorry" I said reaching into Amu's bra to grab her wallet. I thumbed through her various IDs and money from every different country until I got to the card I wanted. I pulled it out and dialed the number on the house phone. The phone rang a few times before the other line picked up.

"Hello? Miki?" I asked, while everyone smiled.

"Good thinking Ikuto!" Nagi complemented.

"I need you to get here as soon as you can! ...Amu is dying! ...I found her in the park on the ground with her wound re-opened. …Tskuyomi mansion. …thank you! And hurry!" I said as I hung the phone up.

"What did she say?" Rima asked.

"She said she'll be here as fast as she can." I explained sitting next to Utau and putting my hand on Amu's stomach and sighing.

"You love her, don't you?" Utau asked looking me dead in the eye. My eyes widened.

"WH-what? What gave you that idea?" I asked trying not to give anything away. She smirked and out her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm your sister Ikuto you don't have hide anything from me. I can tell by the way you look at her, and how you treat her. I know you she has to mean a lot to you for you to be this worried." She said. I smirked.

"I guess you know me too well Utau." I said looking back at Amu. "She does mean a lot to me. Did you know she owns the humpty lock?" I asked.

"What! Seriously?" Nagi asked in disbelief. I nodded and pushed some hair out of Amu's face.

"There's only one problem though." I said sadly.

"What?" Rima asked finally joining in the subject. I sighed.

"I don't know how she feels about me. I mean, what if she doesn't love me back?" I said looking for longingly at Amu's face.

"You don't have to worry about that I can tell she loves you too." I heard a voice say from the door way. Miki was standing there in her combat boots, slacks, but she had a low-cut blue blouse along with her glasses and hat.

"How did you get in?" Utau asked. Miki smirked and walked towards us.

"Assassin's secret." She said putting her bag on the floor. "I need you guys to move so I can get to Amu." She said tapping Utau on the leg. We both stood up and backed away from the bed. Miki put her hand to Amu's chest and pressed lightly, then chuckled a little. "Whew, good job guys you called me just in time!" she said opening her bag.

"Then you can save her?" Rima asked. Miki turned and smiled.

"That's why Lucas pays me the big bucks!" she said nodding. I sighed in relief along with everyone else. "She'll be fine" Miki said putting her hand to Amu's wound, and smiling. Rima sighed again and almost fell, that is if Nagi didn't catch her.

"Thank god!" Utau said hugging Kukai. All I could do is reel the same thought across my mind. I love Amu. After Miki had shooed us out of the room so she could work on Amu, we all went out to the garden to find Mika and Rene. When we finally found them they were in a tree chasing each other around. I smiled at them. We all sat on the benches in the middle of the garden where the fountain was. After about half an hour of talking Miki walked out with a huge smile. I stood up.

"How is she?" I asked holding Mika in my right arm pressed to my chest. Miki's smiled turned into a grin.

"She's perfectly fine. I gave her a blood transfusion and stitched her wound again. I also gave her an assistive so she'll be asleep for awhile. When she wakes up I want you to give her two tablespoons of this." She said handing me a bottle of medicine.

"What is it?" I asked inspecting the bottle.

"It's some plasma infused medicine that will help her produce the rest of the blood she needs, and I don't want her donating any blood for at least two months. I want to give her enough time to heal before she helps others heal." She explained. I nodded and put the bottle in my pocket. "Oh! And one more thing." Miki said pulling something out of her bag. She handed me a paper. "Lucas said to make sure Amu gets this."

"What is it?" Rima asked, while walking over and looking at it. The others got up and looked at it too.

"It's a list of homes Amu can go to if she can't find someplace to stay." Miki explained. She closed her bag and fixed her hat. "Well, I have to go now so JA Ne!" she said walking towards the parking lot. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket with the medicine. We all walked up to the house and into Amu's room. When we got in there Amu was curled up on her right side hugging her pillow. Utau and Rima smiled at the sight. I walked over the bed and sat on the edge.

"Wow, it's late." Nagi said pointing to the clock. 10:46 was flashing in red. Rima yawned and stretched.

"I'll go cook something." Utau said walking out of the room with Kukai and Nagi. Rima sighed and sat on the bed next to Amu.

"Nee-Chan can you hear me?" Rima whispered.

"Rima" Amu mumbled in her sleep. Rima grinned and hugged Amu, while minding her wound. She looked at me.

"I'll give you some privacy." She said walking out the door and closing it behind her. I sighed and put my hand on Amu's head. I brushed the hair out of her head and kissed her forehead.

"Get some rest humpty-hard-head." I said smirking.

"Very funny dumpty-dumb-ass" Amu said prying her eyes open a little. I smirked and chuckled a little.

"Thank you for answering Rima, she really needed to hear your voice." I said leaning against the head board. Amu sat up and sat next to me.

"No problem, I hate seeing her sad." She said bringing her knees to her chest. I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders. She leaned against my chest, and I put my chin on her head. "Thank you for saving me Ikuto." She mumbled. I started chuckling. "What?" She said sitting up and looking me in the face.

"Nothing, it's just that's the first time you called me Ikuto not Tskuyomi." I said chuckling some more.

"Sorry" she mumbled looking down at the bed.

"Don't be, I like it better when you call me by my first name; it gives at least some sense of friendship." I said putting my hand on her shoulder and smiling. She smiled back and leaned against my chest again. We sat there in a comfortable silence for about an hour until a knock came from the door.

"Ikuto?" Utau's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Is Amu up?" she asked. Amu stood up.

"Yeah I'm awake." Amu answered walking over and opening it to show Utau. Utau smiled and hugged Amu.

"Good to see you breathing nee-chan." Utau said still hugging Amu.

"Good to be breathing Imoto" Amu said chuckling.

"Come on I made dinner." Utau said after they broke the hug. I nodded and helped Amu down stairs.

"Amu!" Rima called when we got down to the dining room. Rima ran over and hugged Amu.

"Ow! Be careful Rima!" Amu said gripping her torso.

"Oops! Sorry nee-Chan!" Rima said pulling back Amu chuckled and ruffled Rima's hair. We all walked over and sat at the table.

"Boys it's dinner time!" Utau called. Nagi and Kukai came in the dining room and started smiling.

"Hey Amu." Nagi said walking over to the table.

"Oi! Amu good to see you! What did the pearly gates look like?" Kukai said grinning like a fox. Amu chuckled a little and punched him playfully in the arm.

"I wouldn't know." She said shaking her head and smirking.

"No, but I bet the devil got scared when you came knocking." I teased. She glared at me.

"Ass-hole" she said simply. I laughed a little and we all started eating. After we were done eating and Amu took her medicine, Amu helped Utau wash the dishes and we all went to bed.

Amu's point of view

I couldn't go to sleep. I have to tell him. I need to work things out with him. I want to tell him. He has to know. I love you Ikuto. All of these thoughts raced around my brain until I finally had enough. I got up out of bed and headed for the door. I snuck out slowly so that Utau wouldn't wake up, that's the last thing I need if I'm going to do this. I crept down the hallway and into the room next to mine. Yeah in a normal house that wouldn't be so far to walk, but we're talking about a mansion now aren't we? I slowly turned the knob and slightly pushed on the door to see if anyone was awake. After about a minute with no response I pushed the door all the way open. I stepped inside the room, and made sure to close the door behind me. I walked over to the bed, but no one was in it so I decided to try the balcony. I stuck my head out the balcony doors, and sure enough there he was leaning against the rails. I walked up to him with a smile. He smiled back at me and motioned for me to join him. We stood there silently for about half an hour. It wasn't an awkward silence; in fact it was quite comfortable. That's the thing about Ikuto; I could be in the worst situation ever, and he just being there would give me a shred of hope. That's why I love him. I decided it was time. I pushed myself off the railings and turned to face him; my stomach was in complete knots and they only got tighter when he turned to face me. He smiled at me and all my knots turned to butterflies; I could feel the blood run to my cheeks. I probably look like a dumb school girl right now. He opened his mouth to talk but I stopped him by putting my arms around his neck. It took him a while before he got the picture, but eventually he hugged me back. Then he said the eight letters that all my life if only compared to the ones in the word insanity.

"I love you Amu." He said burying his face in my hair. I felt cold tears running down my checks. He pulled away when he felt my tears on his shirt. He looked at me disappointedly and looked away. "I see. You know if you didn't-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. As expected, it took him a second to realize what was going on, but he kissed me back with just as much force. After a while the need for oxygen had to take its toll, and we broke off the kiss. "I thought-" this time I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him.

"Shut up. I love you too dumb-ass." I said burying my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I heard him chuckling. "What's got you all giggly?" I asked pulling away from the hug.

"Okay, first off I don't giggle." He said playfully glaring, while I smirked. "Second, I'm LAUGHING because I was afraid you hated me." He said brushing my hair behind my ear. I shook my head.

"I may tease you and call you names, but I could never hate you. Or do you want me to say it again, I love you." I said tightening my grip around him.

"Well, I wouldn't hurt for you to say it again." He teased. I started laughing, soon to be joined by him. I kissed him again.

"I- love- you- Ikuto-" I said between him kissing me. He smiled widely and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, my little Ichigo." He mumbled through my hair. I chuckled a little.

"How, cute!" we both turned our heads to see everyone standing at Ikuto's doorway.

"So much for sneaky" I mumbled, only to hear Ikuto chuckle. I chuckled some too. Rima pulled out her phone.

"Can I get a pick?" she asked aiming the camera towards me and Ikuto. I smirked and Ikuto pulled me into a kiss. I heard a click from Rima's phone, a squeal from Utau and Rima, along with cheering from the guys. I broke the kiss and put my head on Ikuto's chest. Ikuto was just about rolling at the reactions of the others. I stood up and put my chin on his shoulder.

"Your friends are bizarre" I whispered in his ear.

"Just think you're going to have to deal with them now." He whispered back. I let out a soft groan of exasperation. He chuckled and tightened his grip around me. After everything had finally calmed down, everyone went back to their rooms. That is everyone but me. Ikuto told me to stay with him for tonight, and hell I was just too tired to argue with him. I covered up and laid there taking in Ikuto's scent. He put his arm around my waist and snuggled up against him.

"I love you Amu" he said after kissing my forehead. I kissed him on the lips and smirked.

"I love you too Ikuto." I whispered. I fell asleep with a huge smile that night.

**Aiden: okay there you go!**

**Amu: Yay! Amuto!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* I love you Ichigo.**

**Amu: *blushes and mumbles* love you too**

**Everyone: awww!**

**Amu: whatever. R&R so I can meet Ikuto's parents!**

**Ikuto: Aiden wants at least five reviews and the first five reviewers will get an awesome preview of chapter fifteen!**

**Aiden: JA ne!**


	15. the king and his men

**Aiden: Grrr! I'm still sick! Ugh! I HATE BEING SICK! IT SUCKS!**

**Amu: what happened to being happy about having time to update?**

**Aiden: SCREW THAT! IF I HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO LOOSE IT!**

**Ikuto: calm down your scarring the readers!**

**Aiden: *calms down* sorry I just don't like hospitals, and my mom says if I'm still sick tomorrow I'll have to go. Well, at least the hospital I go to has an internet connection, so I can update while I'm there; if I go. I'll probably just pretend I'm okay and go to school tomorrow.**

**Amu: what if you throw up at school?**

**Ikuto: yeah I don't think your teachers will accept the work if you puke all over it.**

**Aiden: *sigh* I don't know. Well, let's not dwell on it, so we can get on with the story! In this chapter I'm going to talk about all the couples, not just Amuto. We need more Kutau and Rimahiko in this! I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Utau's point of view

I woke up with a giddy feeling all over. Ikuto's finally got a girlfriend! Hopefully he'll stop being such a playboy at school now. I sat up and leaned against the headboard. Kukai stirred a little next to me. I smirked and got an idea. I lie back down under the covers and put my arms around him. I snuggled up close to him and put my head on his chest.

"Kukai" I said sweetly. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before flashing a grin. I couldn't help but smile back. He wrapped his arms around me and held me really tight.

"What is it Utau?" he asked after kissing my forehead. I smirked again; I guess it runs in the family.

"I was just thinking. If Amu and Ikuto are together now then can we go on a double date with them?" I said looking him in the eyes. He shot me a questioning look then laughed a little. "What are you laughing about?" I asked.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't think Amu and Ikuto would like that." He said chuckling a little.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up. I swung my legs over and stood up.

"Amu and Ikuto aren't like us sweetie, we've been together forever; Ikuto only confessed to Amu last night, you should give them some time alone together." He said, while I stretched. I turned to see him standing up and walking towards me. "And plus, I don't really view Amu and Ikuto as a 'double date' kind of couple; if you know what I mean." He said wrapping his arms around me. I sighed. I did know what he meant. Amu and Ikuto on a double date? That would be a sight to see. I put my head on Kukai's chest. "c'mon let's see if anyone else is up yet." He said taking my hand and walking out the door.

Rima's point of view

I opened my eyes to see Nagi still asleep. I looked over to the clock, which had the numbers 7:49 blinking in red. I closed my eyes and let myself drift back to sleep. I felt someone shaking me. I turned over and buried my head in the pillow.

"C'mon Riri-koi! Time to get up! It's already 11:17!" Nagi called to attempt at waking me up. I groaned and turned over. He was sitting on the bed next to me. I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Nagi, it's Saturday, let me sleep." I said angrily and flipped onto my back. I closed my eyes. I felt Nagi shift on the bed next to me. I opened my eyes and saw him o top of me, with his hands and knees at either side of my body while he was smirking.

"Get up" he said coldly. I glared at him and closed my eyes. Then he started to tickle me. I opened my eyes and laughed so hard I thought o would fall of the bed. He was grinning and laughing along with me.

"st-stop!" I said trying to push his hands away.

"Not until you get up." he said continuing to tickle me.

"O-okay! I'm up! I'm up!" I said sitting up. He stopped and smirked. "Geez, you didn't have to tickle me." I said catching my breath. He smiled sat on the bed in front of me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"Careful you don't know who's mouth that might end up in." he teased.

"Jerk!" I said stretching. He poked me in the sides causing me to squeal and fall back on the bed with him on top of me again. He smirked and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Once I broke of the kiss he lifted his head.

"I love you." He said brushing my hair behind my ears. I kissed him quickly.

"Love you too" I said. He smirked and kissed me quickly. "Now get off of me so I can take a shower." I said pushing on his chest. He pouted at me causing me to giggle. I pushed on his chest again. He sighed and sat up. I stood up and finished stretching. I walked in the bathroom and took a shower.

Amu's point of view

I opened my eyes expecting to see Mika or Rene in my face trying to wake me up, but when I opened my eyes that's not what I saw. My head was lying on someone's bare stomach, but the person obviously wasn't naked due to the fact of a pair of black jeans. I felt an arm around my waist and my own arm around this person's waist. I looked up and saw a tuft of blue hair, Ikuto. I smirked as the memory of last night's events played through my mind. I finally told him. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, that is until my phone rang. Thank god I put it on vibrate. I moved Ikuto's arm off of me, and slowly moved to where I could sit up, while trying not to wake him up. I reached over to grab my phone, when I got a glance at the clock. 5:19 flashed in red on the little black box I groaned. Only one person would call me this early. I flipped open my phone.

"What!" I whispered harshly.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Lucas answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"What do you want?" I whispered in an aggravated tone.

"I just finished filing the report for Maxus and I talked to my father, he says you can come back in." he said above the sound of rustling papers.

"That's great. Now tell me why this couldn't wait till later." I snapped in a hushed voice.

"Was I interrupting something?" he teased.

"As a matter of fact…" I trailed off looking over to Ikuto.

"Geez Amu it's way too early for you to be starting, unless you stayed up all night…" he trailed off. I groaned.

"God Lucas it's not like that! I was sleeping idiot!" I snapped at him. I heard him chuckle on the other line.

"Sorry it's just, you're not a kid anymore so you got to get used to me asking you those questions." He said. I sighed.

"Why did you call?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh yeah that. I have a mission for you." He said in a serious tone.

"Oi! C'mon Lucas it's the weekend. And I took down Blake yesterday. What could be this important, that you had to call me at unmentionable hours in the morning?" I whined. I heard him sigh.

"It's a new threat and it's dangerous. I'm going to need my best out on the hunt." He explained. I sighed and laid my head back on the head board.

"Fine as long as I'm not going to have to work with Yumi." I sighed out. The other line was silent for about a minute.

"LUCAS!" I exclaimed. Ikuto groaned and turned over to face me. I sighed in relief when I saw he was still asleep.

"Sorry Pyro, but you and Yumi are my very best. Please I really need your help on this!" he countered. I sighed heavily.

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can." I agreed.

"Thank you." He said with relief.

"Yeah whatever, bye." I hung up without waiting for an answer. I leaned back again and tapped my phone against my forehead. I sat there a minute before sighing and deciding to get up. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my note book. I wrote a small note to Ikuto and set it on his night stand. I put my weapons in their places on my body, and then I walked over to Ikuto and sighed. "bye." I whispered. I kissed his quickly on the lips before going to the balcony and jumping down to the garden. I walked towards the street, but there were no cars out since it wasn't even six yet. I heard a squeak in the tree next to my left and saw Rene and Mika jump down on to my shoulders. "There you guys are" I said ruffling Mika's fur. I walked for about an hour before I finally reached HQ. I went into Lucas's office, and sitting there was none other than the pompous bastard himself, Yumi. I sighed and sat in the chair next to the window.

"Psht, why do I need her? I can handle this myself." Yumi said as Lucas walked in. Lucas sighed and sat behind his desk.

"Because Amu has a level head, something you're going to need when going into battle with these guys." Lucas said handing us each a packet of paper.

"Wait, Jared Trion?" I asked reading the name of the target. Lucas nodded. Yup this was him, I thought thumbing through the packet. I smirked, Yay! I get to kill him!

"What are you so happy about?" Yumi asked with an annoyed voice.

"I finally get to kill that self righteous bastard." I said tossing the packet to the side. I walked out the door.

"Pyro!" Lucas called. No need for anyone to help me, because I already knew his weakness. After all he was my ex-boyfriend. I went down the driveway of a mansion I thought I would never go to again. I walked around the gate on a path I knew all too well, and I was betting he hadn't fixed it sure enough there was still a hole in the gate. I smirked as I remembered how I would sneak in and out through the hole to avoid his parents finding out about me. I climbed through the hole and found myself under his balcony. I stepped back a little to get a running start, and jumped up onto his balcony and saw him lying there with another woman. I smirked again, this is gonna be fun!

Lucas's point of view

I was pacing back and forth in my office. I took a glance at my clock for about the hundredth time, and slammed my hands on my desk; my right hand leaving a large dent in the metal.

"Grrr! It's already noon she should be back!" I yelled. I was so afraid that Amu got hurt; she was like a sister to me.

"Oi! Calm down Lucas, as much as I hate to admit it Amu is the best fighter we know. If she can't kill Jared no one can." Yumi said trying to calm me down. I took a deep breath and sat down behind my desk. I put my elbows on my desk and buried my face in my palms.

"BAM!" the door slammed open. I looked up to see Amu holding Jared's head in her hand. She threw the thing on my desk, picked up the stack of money next to it, and then she left without a word. All me and Yumi could do was sit there in shock with both our jaws on the floor.

Ikuto's point of view

I woke up to my alarm going off at eleven. I reached over and pushed the off button. I turned my head to see that Amu had left. I sighed and put my hand to my forehead. Where could she have run off to this time? I sat up on the edge of my bed. I noticed a paper on my night stand, so I picked it up and read the inside.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Lucas called with a mission this morning. Won't take too long I'll be back by one. See you when I get back._

_Love, Amu_

_Ps. Nice abs babe!_

I smirked at the last part of the letter. I set the paper down on my night stand and stood up to stretch. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, when I came out I took a look at my clock. I frowned at the florescent red 11: 57. I walked into my closet and put on a normal pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. I walked out and sat on my bed again. I looked at the dark wood box which had moved from under my bed to on my bookshelves. I sighed and fell on my back; it's so boring without Amu here. After about an hour, I decided to go get something to eat. When I got downstairs Kukai and Utau were being all lovey-dovey on the couch. I had half a mind to throw up, if I would've had anything in my stomach to throw up. I caught their attention by making gagging noises and pretending to double over. Once I received a cold glare from both of them I stood up straight and smirked at them.

"Carry on" I said waving. They both glared at me harder as I busted out laughing while walking into the kitchen. I walked in on Rima and Nagi having a pancake-dough fight. I rolled my eyes at them and got an apple.

"Where's Amu?" Utau asked walking into the kitchen with Kukai.

"Lucas called and told her to go whack some guys." I said taking a bite out of my apple. She nodded and stole one of Nagi's pancakes, though he didn't notice because he was cleaning up his mess, and then a thought came to mind.

"Where are the maids?" I asked walking over to throw away the apple core.

"Mom called and said they're all off today. She said we need to learn how to live without them for a day." Utau explained grabbing another pancake. I nodded and leaned my back against the counter.

"Knock, knock!" I heard Amu's voice call. I turned to see her holding a plastic bag and smirking as she leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Amu!" Rima said while finishing up with cleaning, and Amu smiled at her with a motherly grin.

"What's in the bag?" I asked walking over to her.

"Stuff." She said setting it down on the table.

"What kind of stuff?" Kukai asked which made Amu smirk. She pulled out a box and tossed it to him. "Whoa! This is a signed soccer ball from my dad! Where'd you get it?" Kukai asked opening the box.

"I stopped by your dad's manager's office, told him we were friends, and he gave me that. I know your dad's visit is a little late this year so I got that for you." Amu explained smiling.

"Thank you!" Kukai exclaimed kicking the ball a few times then catching it, and then Amu pulled out two more boxes and tossed them to Utau and Nagi.

"New fans! Awesome! Thanks Amu!" Nagi said pulling out the silver and purple fans. Amu smiled and turned to Utau, who looked to be on the brink of tears.

"Thank you nee-Chan!" Utau exclaimed hugging Amu. I looked at the box in Utau's hand and saw my mom's new album. How did Amu know mom forgot to give her one? Amu finally got a chance to breath and dug out a book and gave it to Rima. Rima smiled as she took the book from Amu.

"Thanks nee-Chan! I love this Manga!" Rima said opening the book. Amu turned to me and smirked.

"Here" She said as she chucked the bag at me. I couldn't help but smile at the little black box. I opened it and started to laugh soon joined by Amu.

"What is it?" Nagi asked. I pulled out the cross chocker and showed everyone.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago Ikuto pissed me off, so I ripped his other one off his neck and slapped him." Amu said rubbing the back of her head.

"What did he do?" Kukai asked, while Amu smirked and playfully glared at me.

"I was teasing her about the fact that she's only fourteen and she has a D size chest." I said putting the chocker around my neck and tying it.

"That's mean" I heard my dad's voice come from the front door.

"Daddy!" Utau squealed as she ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Aruto! Dia!" Kukai called to them, as mom and dad waved to him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tskuyomi." Nagi said politely causing mom to smile at him.

"Nice to see you auntie and uncle." Rima said looking up from hr Manga.

"It's nice to see you too Rima" dad said walking into the kitchen.

"A new face?" mom said walking over to Amu. Amu smirked at her causing dad to chuckle a little.

"And what might your name be young one?" my dad asked.

"I'm Amu" Amu said shaking both of my parent's hands.

"Do you have a last name?" my mom asked, not surprisingly, Amu hesitated a bit.

"Um, H-Hinamori" Amu mumbled, and my dad instantly got a worried face.

"Amu Hinamori? The assassin?" mom asked in disbelief. Amu nodded, while looking them dead in the eye. Of course mom and dad knew about assassins, seeing as they were potential targets because of how much money they make. I just hope they don't hate Amu for what her job is. Mom sighed and smiled at Amu.

"Well it's amazing to finally meet the infamous Pyro." Mom said with a warm smile. "Though I never thought that I would meet you because you were my children's friend."

"Well how else were you going to meet me?" Amu asked.

"At the receiving end of a blade." My dad said in all honesty I wouldn't blame them, but this is Amu they're talking about.

"Aruto!" mom exclaimed making dad look at her.

"What? She asked a question would you rather me lie to her?" dad asked followed by mom sighing.

"You'll have to forgive my husband he's a bit rude, but you'll get used to him in no time." Mom said.

"So that's where you get it from eh?" Amu teased. I glared at her causing her to chuckle. Mom giggled a little.

"I can see you and my son are alike." Dad said walking over to me. Amu nodded and was dragged by my mom into the garden for more 'questioning' most likely to get the dish on just what kind of relationship Amu and I have. Rima and Utau went to the garden to make sure mom didn't say anything too embarrassing, while dad chuckled a little.

"She's a fine catch there Ikuto. Where did you manage to find her?" dad asked patting me on the back as I smirked. Dad can always tell when I'm interested in someone.

"It's a long story." I said shaking my head. Dad smirked; yes it runs in the family.

"Well, you better go save her from all of your mother's smothering before that long story comes to an end." He said walking out into the hallway, most likely going to his office. I chuckled and we all walked out to the garden, but I motioned for the guys to hide behind the trees and eavesdrop. I'm a bastard so sue me! I moved a little closer to hear what they were saying, but all I could hear was mom giggling.

"Did he really do that?" mom asked still laughing, Amu laughed a little as well.

"Yeah, but then I teased him about it when the log went down the water fall," Amu said chuckling. Damn, she's telling mom about that stupid trip across the river. I could hear the guys snickering, so I shot them a dirty look and they stopped. I heard Mom stop laughing.

"Okay I have to ask in all honesty. What do you think of my son?" mom asked, followed by Amu scoffing and shaking her head a little.

"Well he's sweet, but he's also a smart alike, and a dumb-ass." I frowned. "I love his personality and his humor though." This, of course, made me smile. "But there is something that's been bothering me."

"What's that?" mom asked.

"Well, this whole time he's been over there behind those trees with Nagi and Kukai spying on us." Amu said turning towards us.

"Damn" I said, and then stood up and walked out with my hands up. "I'm caught." I said walking over to a smirking Amu, while mom gasped.

"How could you tell? He always gets away with spying!" mom exclaimed. Amu smirked again and slanted her stance to her right.

"It's an assassin's secret" Amu said. I put my arms down and folded my arms across my chest.

"How?" I asked, making Amu laugh a little.

"Well, first of all I heard you walking up to us. Second I heard you two snickering." She said pointing to Kukai and Nagi. "And third, if you're going to spy on someone stand down wind so they can't smell your shampoo." Amu said smirking then ruffling my hair. I sighed; this girl is good.

"Wow!" mom exclaimed, when Amu turned to her. "Where did you learn all of that?" mom asked.

"I've had plenty of practice." Amu said making me smirk as I walked up behind her, and then I put my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her right shoulder. Mom smiled.

"You two are so cute together!" mom squealed.

"Now I see where Utau gets it." Amu said so that only I could hear it. I smirked and rested my head against hers. After a few more questions from mom, and a thorough embarrassment from dad, Amu and I finally got some privacy in my room. Amu looked at me and laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her. She shook her head.

"Your parents are insane." She said chuckling. I smirked and laid my back against the bed. Amu turned and laid her head on my chest, while I put my left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her left hand on my chest and propped herself up on her right arm. She leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed her back, while tightening my grip around her waist. We broke the kiss for some air. She smiled and put her forehead on mine.

"I love you." I whispered. Her smiled got bigger, and she kissed me again.

"I love you to Neko-Chan." She said smirking. I groaned and slammed my head against my pillow, and then I laughed a little and put my right hand to my forehead.

"My mom told you about that?" I asked pathetically.

"yeah." She answered laughing.

"Oi! Stop laughing it's embarrassing!" I snapped.

"Well, I think it's cute." She mumbled sadly, while playing with the buttons on my shirt. I sighed and grabbed her hands. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed, and sat up.

"Okay, fist off, I was five. Second, it was the first Halloween where I could pick my own costume." I said playfully glaring at her, causing her to smirk. She started laughing, as I groaned and fell back on my pillows again.

"O-oh! C'mon!" she said getting on top of me with her knees on either side of me, her chest pressed against mine, and her forearms on the bed at the sides of my head. "It's not that embarrassing!" she said putting her forehead on my chest and laughing again. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head.

"Then you tell me something even more embarrassing." I said. She shut up immediately and started blushing. "What?" I asked. She turned her head to the side blushing even deeper.

"It's nothing" she said staring at the wall. I grabbed her arms and flipped over to where I was on top of her with my knees and hands at either side of her. Her blush got so deep it was actually contrasting to her hair.

"Tell me" I growled. She shook her head and looked to the side again. I grabbed her cheek and made her look me in the eyes making her blush even harder. I leaned down to where our lips were barely touching. "Tell me Ichigo" I said. She lifted her head a little and kissed me. I lifted my head and looked at her face. When her blush went down, she took a deep breath.

"On my first assassination the target was at a bar. I was only seven, but I was well grown for a seven year old and managed to get inside. When I was inside I found the target and had to sit near him to get a clean shot and be able to get out without being noticed. He ended up asking me to have a drink with him and I accepted. I got so drunk I ended up on the table singing pyromania by Cascada and belly dancing. After that Lucas had to come and pick me up, since then he's always called me Pyro. Everyone else thought it was a codename, but Miki, Lucas, and I actually know the meaning." She said. Once she finished she was blushing hard enough to actually look like a strawberry. I laughed like the village idiot on crack. She glared at me. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled at me hitting my chest. I couldn't help but tease her.

"p-Pyro Pyromania, m-ma, ma, am mania!" I sang.

"SHUT UP!" she said grabbing my collar. All I could do was laugh even harder at her reaction. "I HATE YOU!" she said folding her arms, and then I calmed down a bit.

"Geez Amu, compared to that, Neko-Chan is something to be proud of!" I teased.

"OI! SHUT UP!" she yelled, but I continued to laugh. She growled, and then grabbed my collar and flipped me over.

"DON'T MAKE ME LOSE MY TEMPER WITH YOU!" she growled dangerously in my ear.

"Or what?" I snapped back fully glaring at her. Yes I was pissed, it's okay for her to laugh at me but I couldn't laugh at her? Hell no! She gave that same death glare from a few days ago, and then pulled on my collar and crushed her lips against mine. I couldn't help but kiss her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and nipped at her bottom lip. She pulled away from the kiss and glared at me, but I glared at her just as hard and kissed her this time. She kissed me back, and I nipped at her lip again. When she was about to pull out of the kiss I flipped her over and slid my tongue in her mouth. She moaned a little and wrapped her arms around my neck, while I placed both my hands on her hips and kissed her even harder. She matched my kiss with her own, and we fought for dominance with our tongues. After about a minute we broke for air.

"Or that." She answered. I smirked and kissed her quickly.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you mad more often." I teased. She playfully glared at me and pushed me off of her. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes to go to sleep, when Amu put her head on my chest and hugged me. I looked down ready to ask her what was wrong when I saw her asleep. I smiled and ran my hands through her hair.

"Love you Ichigo."

**Aiden: there you go guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but like I said I was in the hospital.**

**Ikuto: R&R!**


End file.
